


Everyone he knew is dead;And other realizations about Steve Rogers

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Series: The stories of the Captain America needs a hug hashtag [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Captain America, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dehumanization, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Meta, POV Outsider, Punk Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Torture, Troll Steve Rogers, Tumblr, theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 28,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: Tumblr users are tenacious, pulling up every scrap of knowledge about their favorite shows and celebrities, and posting the information for the world to see. However, when said tumblr users start posting about, and looking into Captain America, they realize that Captain America could really use a hug.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Barnes' Are Really Persistent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488382) by [Leebee023](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leebee023/pseuds/Leebee023). 
  * Inspired by [Science Fiction or Fantasy? - Could Captain America REALLY Survive Being Frozen in Ice?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288105) by [ArgentNoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle). 

> This will be a series of posts from tumblr in the Marvel Cinematic Universe about Steve Rogers. Please comment if you have an idea for a post, a tag I forgot, or constructive criticism!
> 
> All the works I was inspired by are for a specific chapter, but I can only put them at the beginning, so this will be a list of which story inspired which chapter.
> 
> The Barnes’ Are Really Persistent inspired chapter 4
> 
> Science Fiction or Fantasy? - Could Captain America REALLY Survive Being Frozen in Ice? inspired chapter 41
> 
> Edit:I have been having trouble with the profile pictures that I made for this series for a long time, them only being shown as blank boxes. Recently however, thanks to Shigure_Natsu, and their advice, I changed my hosting site to zupimages instead of imgr, and it worked! I actually have profile pictures now, instead of blank boxes and links!🎉 I will be keeping the links though, just in case the pictures don’t work for some people.
> 
> I’m so happy, because I put a lot of effort into finding the right picture for everyone, and adding on the little green arrow patch for the ones that are replies. Now my hard work will not go unseen!
> 
> I have so many chapters, (some with multiple users) that changing the host of every picture took a solid hour! I am so thankful for copy and paste!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America’s_ass1918 realizes something about the death of Captain America.

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/zug3.jpeg)

** ** **America’s_ass1918**

So here’s something about Captain America I figured out recently. So as most of you know, I’m in college and I am in a course on psychology. Recently we started learning about suicide. Why people do it, signs of someone wanting to, ect. One other thing we learned about was passive suicide. Apparently if someone wants to die, a lot of them won’t directly kill them selves, often they will just do stupid things until they die. For example some will pick fights with police, not eat for a long time, won’t bandage wounds etc. This is especially common in soldiers, partially because there are many high risk opportunities to be reckless in, and partially because of the mental health issues and high stress levels that often result from being a soldier.

So you may be wondering what this has to do with Captain America, and what I’m pretty sure I figured out is that he may have used the crashing of the Valkyrie as a way of passive suicide. Now I know this is a pretty out of the way theory, but I’ll show you the thought process that led to this theory. So as I told you, in my psych course we were talking about suicide and as I had just finished studying I went to dinner with my sister, (who is also a Captain America fan, and a history scholar to boot) she started talking about the research she was doing on World War Two. She talked about the end of the war, and the Howling Commandos. Then she mentioned how James “Bucky” Barnes died on February the first, and Captain Steve Rogers died on the fifth of February, only three days apart. That started the gears grinding, because everyone knows that they had been best friends since long before the super soldier serum. I looked it up, and nobody knows the year they met, but after Steve’s mother Sarah died in 1936 they lived together. Then they were a part of the Howling Commandos together. They were obviously very close friends, and had known each other for a very long time. It is possible that the sudden loss of his friend caused Steve to seek death, and found a ‘honourable death’ in crashing the Valkyrie in the ocean. 

From what I know of the day Steve died, the Howling Commandos did a raid on a HYDRA base, which led to a plane called the Valkyrie launched that had several bombs aimed at several important cities. Steve went aboard and fought Johann Schmidt (the Red Skull), destroying the controls, and forcing him to crash the plane. The thing that convinced me of this theory is that number one, wouldn’t there have been at least one parachute in the plane for Steve to float down unharmed with? Number two, even if he had crashed, he had super healing, so he probably would have survived pretty easily. In conclusion I’m pretty sure that Steve Rogers, consciously or unconsciously, committed passive suicide at least partially because his best friend Bucky Barnes died five days before.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #so sad #Bucky Barnes #Steve Rogers #World War Two #suicide awareness


	2. The second post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesome_howling_commandos tells everyone that Steve and Bucky were in a relationship.

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/tkrv.jpeg)

**Awesome_howling_commandos**

I saw this post and immediately thought about something I found out about when I was sixteen, it may not seem related at first, but bear with me. Most of my followers know that I’m a granddaughter of Timothy Dugan, who died last year of a heart attack, and as a result I get a lot of stories about Captain America and the Howling Commandos. I told my grandpa that I was gay, and he was a lot more supportive then I expected, so I asked him why. He ended up telling a story about a gay couple he knew, their names were Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Yes the Howling Commandos, Captain America, Steve and Bucky. Apparently they had been a couple since they were in their mid-teens, and even had a wedding of a sort in France! Not a legal one of course, but they counted it as valid all the same.

Now how this relates to the post, grandpa told me a lot of stories about them, and the story that made him the saddest was the story of how Bucky died. According to my grandpa they were on a mission when Bucky died, he fell of a train they were attacking. Steve and Bucky were keeping the soldiers off Gabe Jones who was doing something classified, and once the train stopped they went to look for them. Grandpa said that he will never forget what he saw, Steve was lying on the floor of the train, ‘so still he almost looked dead’ apparently they could only tell that he was alive because he was shaking. They figured out what happened pretty quickly. Grandpa said that after that Steve was never the same, he was either blank and didn’t react much to anything, or very angry. Apparently ‘he ate, he slept, he even planned strategies, but it was clear to see that he wasn’t quite alive, almost like a zombie in one of those shows you watch.’ I wouldn’t be surprised at all if Steve had killed him self, I know that grandpa thought so, even if he didn’t say it.

#Captain America needs a hug #stucky #Captain America #Howling Commandos #so sad #Bucky Barnes #suicide awareness #Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any constructive criticism, ideas for posts or tags I forgot please comment!


	3. Being gay in the 30’s and 40’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historically_accurate_gays provides some background on how hard Steve and Bucky would have had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 20 subscribers, and 40 kudos for this story! I will now be posting a chapter every Saturday, and have finally figured out how to put photos in, so I hope you enjoy regular updates and each poster’s profile pictures! Can you tell me if there is a picture in the box? I can’t tell, thanks!

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/93nu.jpeg)

**Historically_accurate_gays**

So I was scrolling along in my siblings tumblr and saw one of her posts. One of the replies was by someone who claimed that they were a granddaughter of Timothy Dugan, one of the Howling Commandos, and she said that Captain America and Sergeant Barnes were in a romantic relationship! I really want to believe this, but people do lie on the internet like it or not. However I do believe that it’s at least in the realm of possibility, I have had the theory that they were in a relationship since practically forever! So I will lay out the trials and tribulations that they would have had to face being in a steady gay relationship in 1930’s-40’s Brooklyn.

First of all being gay was seen as either a sin or a sickness depending on the person, so if either went to church they would probably be told constantly that to have sex with another man was a sin, and they would go to hell. Brooklyn did have a very extensive underground gay community though, so they would have some support. Unfortunately the gay clubs and dance halls were often raided by police, so most would have a password or some kind of vetting system in place to eliminate anyone who would turn them in to the authorities. If you were caught, you could be either jailed, which would basically be a death sentence, any others in their cells would often beat them to death. Or you could be turned over to an asylum, where they would often cut out parts of their brains, and since medical science was still very iffy on the brain, mistakes were often made, often resulting in permanent mental disability or death. And even if you weren’t caught, if you were suspected to be gay there were a lot of people who would see beating up gays as a honourable thing to do, often resulting in death.

If Steve was gay (or bi) it must have felt like a huge relief when he got the super soldier serum that was supposed to heal any sickness and/or disability and come out still attracted to guys! If Awesome_Howling_Commandos is right in that they were in a relationship, then I wish them the best in whatever afterlife they’re in!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #stucky #Bucky Barnes #gays in history #gay pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the information in this chapter was found in other fanfic, so if I got any of it wrong please tell me, so I can correct it! And as always, if you have constructive criticism, an idea for me, or a tag I missed, please comment! See you all next week, and thanks for reading!


	4. Becca Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie talks about her grandma, Becca Barnes.

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/p4rk.jpeg)

**I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie**

Lately I was scrolling through tumblr and I saw a post about Captain America and Bucky Barnes being together, and I thought ‘hey that sounds almost like grandma Becca’s brother and his boyfriend, they even have similar names, what a cool coincidence!’ Then I told my grandma about it, and she said that she never really knew what had happened to her brother during the war, because he had been kicked out of the family a year or two before the war, for being gay. She had visited them when she got the chance, so she knew that Bucky had gone to war, and Steve had followed him. She also knew that they had both died within a few days of each other, but her parents had kept the telegraphs from her, and hadn’t kept them.

Knowing this, I showed her some pictures of the Howling Commandos and she immediately picked them out. Here’s a direct quote from my grandma, ”I should have known that Steve would do something like that, he tried so hard to follow Bucky to war, tried to enlist multiple times, but no recruiting officer would take him with all the chronic conditions he had. Steve was more stubborn than an entire pack of mules, so I wasn’t very surprised when he told me that he managed to get enlisted, I really shouldn’t be surprised that he managed to grow a foot taller and at least 100 pounds heavier just to follow Bucky to war. They followed each other everywhere, Steve would pick a fight, and Bucky would wade in after him, Steve would get sick, and Bucky would have to be pulled home to keep him away from Steve, Bucky goes to war and Steve breaks the laws of physics to follow him. That was just how they worked, I wasn’t surprised at all when we found out that Bucky died and Steve went missing in action only a few days later. The reason I didn’t figure it out, was that Captain America was revealed to have died a few months later, so I didn’t even think of the possibility that they were the same person. Steve had always had a bone to pick with bullies and bigots, so of course he would be the leader of the first integrated unit in the war, that’s just who he was.”

My grandma always saw them both as her brothers, and told so many stories about them. When she figured out that they were world-wide heroes she started crying. She said that she was so proud of them, two poor boys from Brooklyn that were in love had taken the world by storm, and were even a required part of the history curriculum.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #stucky #they were so in love #gays in history #gay pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. A-day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens attack, and a Captain America is seen.

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/ozx4.jpeg)

**Sergeant_Barnes1917**

Um ok so I’m sure everyone knows about the weird guy who threatened Stuttgart. I was in the crowd that he made kneel, and for those who don’t know what happened he said something about kneeling being our natural state. Then an old man refused to kneel and before he could get killed, someone in a Captain America uniform told him that the last time he was in Germany and he saw someone making everyone kneel that they ended up disagreeing. I can’t believe that they had someone dress up as Captain America for this! It is an insult to the real Steve Rogers memory! They may have Iron Man but that doesn’t mean that they can just pull dead heroes out of nowhere! If someone dressed as Peggy Carter or Bucky Barnes appears next, I swear that I will smash my computer screen myself!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #so mad #Stuttgart#Bucky Barnes #Peggy Carter

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/3ttt.jpeg)

**Awesome_howling_commandos**

Did everyone see the interview this morning? So not only is the guy called Loki an alien that inspired the Norse mythology Loki, but the guy in the Captain America suit was actually Steve Rogers, who was frozen in ice and thawed out within this year. The thing is, if this is true then I outed him to the entire internet. This doesn’t feel real. I personally know what being outed feels like, but for him it must be so much worse. I’ve read @Historically_accurate_gays post about being gay in the 30’s and 40’s, and their lives sucked if they were found out. Just the thought of him finding out that I outed him to the entire internet and being scared of what could happen has me shaking. I don’t know what I’m going to do.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #stucky #I fucked up #accidentally outed

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/y3j2.jpeg)

**America’s_ass1918**

It’ll be ok @Awesome_howling_commandos it’s not like you did it maliciously! Everyone thought that he was dead, you were just sharing some facts about a historical figure. Yeah it sucks, but I will support you, you did what you thought was right. Besides it’s not like that post, or this hashtag is immensely popular, most people probably haven’t even seen it. If anyone crucifies you for this direct them my way, so I can chew them out for you!❤️

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Steve’s alive! (Unfortunately for him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America’s_ass1918 wonders wether Steve was awake in the ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Thanksgiving was busy for me.

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/zug3.jpeg)

**America’s_ass1918**

So I was scrolling through my feed, and I figured that none of us know whether Steve was conscious in the ice or not. Either circumstance is horrible in its own way, if he was conscious, then he was trapped inside his own mind for seventy years! It’s well known that solitary confinement is a horrible punishment, but for seventy years... yikes! Of course he could have just been unconscious the whole time, but that’s still pretty horrible. Imagine thinking your dying, and then waking up to someone telling you that you’ve been asleep for seventy years! Even though he may have been born ninety-three years ago, he was twenty-six when he “died”, and I looked up how many of his friends are alive currently. All the Howling Commandos are dead, Howard Stark is dead, Peggy Carter isn’t dead yet, but she probably will be soon, because she turned ninety-two last April, and I don’t know of anyone else that he might have been friends with. Therefore he is all but alone in this new century, and he is mostly known through middle school history classes and seventy years of propaganda, that portrays him as a morally perfect person that never swears, and is completely republican and straight! We don’t even know how long he’s been in this century! For all we know he could have been de-frosted, and thrown straight into the mission to defeat Loki! I personally believe @Awesome_howling_commandos when she says that Steve and Bucky were in a relationship, and Steve coming into this century, where gay marriage is legal in New York, without his partner, feels like a tragedy of the highest order. In short I believe that this hashtag is even more important, and that Steve deserves all the hugs and support that is possible in this century. Sorry for the rant, but I started writing, and things just kept coming to me, now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go cry about Steve Rogers now.😭

#Captain America needs a hug #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #stucky #so sad #Captain America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. The outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie_Antoinettes_dress talks about Steve’s outfit on A-day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 40 subscriptions, and 97 kudos! This story has the highest number of subscriptions, kudos, and hits of all my works, all for a work with such small chapters! I am trying to get enough ideas to fill up the two years that take place between The Avengers and CA:TWS, so if you have any ideas, please give them to me! Also I have yet to decide whether I will make alterations to Civil War based on the antics of this hashtag, so please drop your opinion in the comments!

** [profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/bh7u.jpeg) **

**Marie_Antoinettes_dress**

So I was watching videos taken in the battle of New York, and I noticed Captain America’s outfit. I am a history major with a focus on fashion, so I know a lot about fabrics and style. One really crazy thing I noticed is Captain America’s “uniform” it is nowhere near what I would expect of a superheroes outfit. In fact, I noticed that it has more in common with his USO outfit rather than the uniform that he wore in the war! Instead of a modern and more durable version of the suit made for battle from the war, he had a spandex onesie! Hawkeye and Black Widow had outfits that made sense, probably made out of Kevlar or some other durable material, and looked practical in most ways, Black Widow’s outfit was revealing, but within the bounds of practicality. Even Thors ridiculous outfit and cape was clearly armour, if slightly impractical. Captain America’s outfit though... it’s completely ridiculous and impractical. When the battle was over it was practically in shreds, when the others outfits were damaged yes, but probably repairable. The “helmet” looked like a hoodies hood, not a helmet like it was in the uniform he wore in the war. Compared to the uniform he wore in the war which wasn’t loose, making it easier to accommodate lots of movement, but with lots of practical elements, like lots of pockets, room for hidden weapons, being thick, durable and probably armoured, and had a holder for the shield. The new outfit however... it may be very accommodating of movement, but as far as I can tell there is no room for armour in it, no holder for the shield, and as far as I can tell, there is Velcro holding parts of the suit together! The only remotely practical thing about it is the belt of pockets. Even the colors of the war suit are practical! Their still bright, but especially compared to the modern suit, their duller, less attention getting. As far as I can tell, this uniform was made to show off his body by being as revealing as possible without showing any skin, and show that he’s Captain America by being as bright and obnoxious as possible. Whoever was in charge of designing his outfit was obviously a fan of the comics, and had no concern for protection. In short his outfit is completely impractical for fighting, and if he uses this outfit for any longer, I will tear out my hair for the blatant disregard for the safety and protection of Steve Rogers. Sorry for the rant, but I’m really mad for his sake!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #battle of New York #poor Steve Rogers #the outfit sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. The shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The_White_Hat talks about the video about Captain America’s shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the third story in this series, read it if you haven’t already!
> 
> Also I’ve done minor edits on the chapters, mainly making the tags separated by spaces like actual tumblr tags.

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/877b.jpeg)

**The_White_Hat**

So I was watching the video on Captain America’s shield, and I was so surprised that they actually had Captain America in the video, and had a bit of an interview with him! I never expected that he would be involved in science given how different it is now, compared to his time. On the other hand, he is on a team with Tony Stark, often called the smartest man of the 21st century, so... Anyway, I was watching it and I rewatched a bunch of videos from the battle of New York, and I realized just how effective of a weapon the shield is. It has the protection of a normal shield or a bulletproof vest, the close combat effectiveness of a knife or fists, and a pretty decent range as well. In short he created his own combat style, completely unique from any other style of combat that I know of and very flexible to different situations. And as he said in the video, it being such an unconventional and unique weapon also keeps enemies from using it against him. Apparently Howard Stark had multiple types of shields, and Captain America chose, from what I understand, the least exciting one. Yet somehow he made this almost completely unremarkable shield into an entirely new, extremely effective combat style, with very little training in combat.

I’ve also seen him do some pretty elaborate rebound chains, taking out multiple targets with one throw, with no hesitation. Almost all of his throws are done with barely any time for calculations, and sometimes hitting multiple moving targets! It’s really cool that the serum enhanced his brain as well, so he isn’t just super strong, he’s also super smart. I wonder if he has a photographic memory, not just an ordinary good memory. From what I’ve read he’s also a very good strategist, going into heavily guarded compounds in enemy territory, with only six ordinary people, and one super soldier. They never even lost a man until Bucky Barnes died, near the end of the war, and also the Captain himself, even though he technically didn’t die.

Honestly he’s the whole package, strength, smarts, and looks, no wonder Peggy Carter herself was in love with him.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #The Shield #science!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Smithsonian exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous_LadyNoir posts about the Smithsonian Institution’s exhibit on Captain America

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/cdwr.jpeg)

**Miraculous_LadyNoir**

Has anyone seen the Smithsonian Institution exhibit about Captain America? It’s really interesting, lots of information that was only released recently, with how he was recovered just about a year and a bit ago. But one thing I noticed was that there are a lot of personal belongings. There was the contents of the trunk he used in the war, and several personal effects from the apartment that he rented with Bucky Barnes, that were placed in storage. It feels weird that a museum would have objects that belonged an alive person, like a blanket his mother knitted, and one of his sketchbooks. I feel like they should be with him. If I made my way to an entirely new century, with nothing and no one, I would like to have a blanket my mother knitted. Was he even asked if he actually wanted to keep anything for himself? It just feels wrong somehow, to have the intricacies of his life on display, for him to look at, not just people who don’t know him.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Smithsonian Institution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Steve’s type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous_LadyNoir talks about what Steve’s type seems to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting of this chapter, but there was a long weekend and I got a bit confused about the dates! 
> 
> Note: this chapter contains slightly mature themes, aka, speculation about the possibility of dom/sub dynamics in Steve’s life. If you don’t want to read about this, consider this a warning! Also, if you believe that this chapter should bump up the rating or be the cause of some added tags, please tell me and I’ll fix it!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy this lighthearted chapter before the Winter Soldier chapters start next week!

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/cdwr.jpeg)  
Miraculous_LadyNoir

So I’ve noticed that Steve definitely seems to have a type, at least in the relationships that we know of. Bucky Barnes and Peggy Carter have a surprising amount of similarities. Both of them had brown hair, were badass as fuck, and knew him before the serum. Most of this is speculation, but this is for the RPFers that follow me!

I heard that Peggy was partially in charge of the training that the candidates of Project Rebirth went through before Steve got chosen. So she probably knew him pretty well from before the serum. Bucky is obvious, they had been friends since they were children.

As for badass, Peggy was a spy in World War 2, the founder of a spy organization, and a fantastic fighter if the reports are to be believed. And she did all this while being a woman before a lot of modern feminism existed! Bucky was pretty badass as well, he was the most decorated sniper in World War 2, and he was one of the Howling Commandos, an elite team that attacked and destroyed heavily protected Nazi bases behind enemy lines, made up of only seven people. He must have been pretty amazing to be on the team!

So it’s my belief that Steve has a major competency kink and there’s a decent chance that he’s more submissive then you would expect. For one, apparently people in power are more likely to be submissive in bed then others. For another, both of the people that he liked seem very dominant, if anyone could take Captain America himself, it would probably be them. A childhood friend, who would know exactly how he ticked, and a badass woman spy that could probably kick his ass, and figure out how he ticked at the same time.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Peggy Carter #Bucky Barnes #stucky #steggy #World War threesome #dom/sub #fantasy #for the RPFers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you agree with this chapter, check out my story called Captain America’s Achilles heel (is Bucky Barnes). I will add more dom/sub dynamics to that series after more of the conflict is resolved, but it will come!
> 
> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Captain America was arrested!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America fights an assassin in black on a bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally at Winter Soldier! Get ready for so much pain and suffering! A bit of a small one this time, but it’s an introduction

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/cdwr.jpeg)  
**Miraculous_LadyNoir **

Captain America just got arrested in front of me! There was a fight on the highway, and I’m still trapped in my car, but he was fighting someone in all black just a couple meters in front of me! Then people came in around him and the people that were fighting with him, he surrendered to them, and they restrained them and took them away! What’s happening?!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #free Captain America 

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/lxjd.jpeg)

**I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie**

Praying for you @Miraculous_LadyNoir! I hope that your ok and that you can escape your car soon! Captain America arrested though? What on earth would he be arrested for though, saving the world? Rescuing people? Punching Nazis in the face? This doesn’t make any sense!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #free Captain America #why was he even arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. The Helicarriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The_White_Hat talks about the battle on the Helicarriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting, but next time we will start to get into the theory’s about the Winter Soldier!

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/877b.jpeg)

**The_White_Hat**

Has anyone been seeing what’s been happening in DC! Not only is there a giant air battle taking place around three giant flying machines that flew up from a building in the middle of the river, but the release of SHIELD’s files, telling anyone and everyone that SHIELD was taken over by Hydra! Actual, Nazi science division Hydra! Literal Nazis took over an intelligence agency founded by Peggy Carter herself, who helped Captain America take out those specific Nazis in the first place! I’ve started to go over the files, but the farther I go through them, the sicker I feel, so I’m going to talk about the air battle.

I can see the battle from my kitchen window, so for those who don’t live in DC, a summary. A little bit ago, I saw three giant aircraft flying up from the building in the middle of the river. There were a lot of explosions, and a lot of small aircraft buzzing around the giant ones like bees. As I began writing this, they began to shoot at each other and explode, falling down and destroying buildings on the way. The ground is shaking, I have no idea how many people are going to die from this, or how much metal and pollutants are going into the river. Stay safe everyone!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Insight #SHIELD is Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. The assassin in black looks like Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The_White_Hat talks about why Steve stopped while fighting on the bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s my birthday, but I wanted to give you guys a gift! I’m posting this chapter a day early, I really couldn’t wait to give you guys this chapter! Next chapter will be on Saturday as usual.
> 
> Note:there is a fake link at the end, it isn’t meant to lead anywhere.

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/877b.jpeg)

**The_White_Hat **

So I found something really interesting lately and I thought I’d tell you all about it. I’m trying not to think about the horrible things I saw in the files released to the public, so I decided to investigate about the fight on the bridge. With what @Miraculous_LadyNoir said about Captain America surrendering, I wanted to see what would make him do that. I managed to hack into one of the car cameras and found something. During the fight with the assassin in black (or AIB) he flipped him over, pulling off his mask. After that he said something, and then just stood there with a gun pointed at him, until the Black Widow chased AIB away. Then Captain America, the Black Widow, and the random black guy with them, surrendered and were taken away. I went over the footage multiple times, and it looks like Steve said “Bucky” when the mask came off. AIB seemed to say “who the hell is Bucky,” which is not what I would expect, Steve and all of the Howling Commandos are a required part of the curriculum. I looked up a picture of James Barnes, aka Bucky, and he looked so similar! The AIB has longer hair, and looks more worn, but otherwise looks very similar. Maybe Hydra managed to get DNA from Barnes when he was captured by them and... cloned him? I know that cloning has been a recent development, but it’s the only explanation that makes sense. Either way, it would explain why Steve just... stopped. Who would want to fight someone who looked like a dead friend?

Here’s a link to the video so you can check it out yourself!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #insight #SHIELD is Hydra #assassin in black #AIB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	14. How is Bucky alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America’s_ass1918 talks about how the assassin in black could be Bucky Barnes.

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/zug3.jpeg)

**America’s_ass1918 **

@The_White_Hat had a really good theory, if Steve thought that the assassin in black, (or AIB) was Bucky, then it would make it a lot easier to defeat him. I’m going to go through all the possible explanations I can think of for AIB looking like Bucky. Before I say anything else, please know that I’m assuming that AIB had some version of the super soldier serum, he was easily keeping up with Steve, had incredible speed and agility, and was strong enough to make a knife rip through a car door, so this will take part in my theories.

There’s the possibility of a doppelgänger, but they would need to get the serum. Much more effective to give the serum to skilled and loyal Hydra agents, and that’s assuming that they have super soldier serum at all, otherwise there is no doubt that they would have more Hydra agents with the serum. Also, a doppelgänger that’s close enough to fool Steve is very unlikely, especially decades after Bucky’s birth.

There’s cloning, but it’s unlikely, because even the most advanced clones have a significantly shorter lifespan than the being they were cloned from. Very inefficient, teaching a clone to be amazing at fighting, giving them the super soldier serum, all to have the clone die after a few years. Also, cloning wasn’t a viable option until 2003 I think? So why would they keep Bucky’s DNA for years without knowing that cloning would be an option? Lastly, they thought that Steve, the person that this would be most effective on, was dead, so there would be no point to keeping Bucky’s DNA.

However, if we assume that he somehow is Bucky, then some things make sense. It’s well known that he was experimented on during his capture by Hydra, so what if they somehow succeeded in re-creating the super soldier serum? It would explain how he survived however he “died” and might even explain why he’s still here, (not aged). I think it’s definitely possible for the super soldier serum to give, if not immortality, then at least a longer lifespan then ordinary people. This is the most likely circumstance, mostly due to the need for a super soldier serum.

The problem is why he was fighting for Hydra at all. I doubt that he was Hydra all along, due to the fact that Bucky and Steve were friends since they were little kids, and took down multiple Hydra installations together. That leaves only the possibility that they forced him to do it. @The_White_Hat mentioned that when AIB’s lips were read, he seemed to say “who the hell is Bucky?” This would mean that they might have somehow wiped his memory, then forced him to fight for Hydra. I also watched the video of the event, and I noticed that Bucky paused with his gun up. Steve was standing still right in front of him, he couldn’t have had a better shot... but he didn’t shoot Steve, buying time for the Black Widow to shoot him with a grenade launcher. I’m not sure if it’s just my imagination, but it made me cry anyway. 😭

A link to the video

Sorry for the long post, but I started thinking about the video and couldn’t stop!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #SHIELD is Hydra #assassin in black #AIB #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Bucky is the assassin in black #poor Steve Rogers #so sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. The AIB is Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergeant_Barnes1917 talks about how Hydra treated the assassin in black (AIB) and the theory that he’s Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Lots of possible triggers here, not as light hearted in tone as most of the other chapters! Warnings are mentioned in the text, and are standard Winter Soldier warnings, but I figured I’d mention it here. The new tags are mostly for this chapter, but if I’m missing one, or if the rating needs to go up, please tell me!

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/ozx4.jpeg)

**Sergeant_Barnes1917 **

Warning:this post is an extremely long one, but it is necessary to explain everything properly.

When I saw @America’s_ass1918’s theory on the possibility of the AIB, or the assassin in black, being Bucky Barnes I was very angry. “Seeing” people that died years ago just because they look like a famous person, makes me angry. However, due to my post two years ago about Captain America being a fake being disproved, I decided to get evidence before I said anything that was incorrect, however unlikely it might be. I decided to follow the van he was loaded into through traffic cameras. I saw them go into an abandoned bank, and I managed to hack into the cameras inside.

The recording from just after they went inside is extremely disturbing. I will write a description of it and provide warnings for it, because it’s awful. If you are triggered by torture, abuse, mental conditioning/manipulation, or dehumanization please do not watch the video and read my description with caution! The abuse and mental conditioning/manipulation is mostly just implied, but I figured that it would be better to be safe than sorry, especially with how intense it is. Please take your triggers and mental health under consideration and be safe!

In the beginning of the video, the AIB is stripped of his armour and weapons and sat down in a chair. Then a technician comes in and begins to work on the metal arm. At all times there are guards surrounding him, ready to attack. Then the AIB throws the technician away, and the guards get ready to attack. Then Alexander Pierce, the leader of Hydra, and a member of the World Security Council before the reveal of him as Hydra, and his death shortly after, comes into the room. He asks for a mission report several times, and when the AIB doesn’t reply, slaps him in the face. Then the AIB says, “the man on the bridge. Who was he?” Pierce says that he met him on an earlier mission, but the AIB says “but I knew him.” Pierce rambles on about Hydra being good, but the AIB says “but I knew him” again. Pierce says “wipe him,” a technician replys with “he’s been out of cryo for too long.” And Pierce says “then wipe him and start over,” and walks away. They give him something to bite down on, and as the machines around the chair start to move he begins to panic, the moving parts of the chair restraining him, and moving an apparatus over his face. The pieces over his face crackle with electricity, and are put against his face and he begins to scream. When the electricity stopped, he was pulled out of the chair, undressed completely, and hosed down in a shower stall.

This is a link to the video

I wasn’t prepared for the sheer awfullness of the video when I watched it the first time, but I’m so glad that I don’t have any triggers, so I could watch it without any negative effects. (Yet anyways) I’m very certain that the AIB is Bucky Barnes. For one, the fact that they need to wipe his memories for him to be useful is completely in line with @America’s_ass1918’s theory, if he was the only person that Hydra had with the super soldier serum and it couldn’t be recreated, then it would make sense to put so much tech and time into making him work for them. The words he said also implied that he was Bucky. The fact that he seemed to recognize Steve, even with his memories being wiped every three days, and the fact that him recognizing Steve made them realize that they needed to wipe his memories, meaning that he has memories of him at all. I watched the video that @America’s_ass1918 posted, and I think that Bucky definitely paused when aiming at Steve. It’s well known that Bucky was a fantastic sniper, and he had a clear shot at point blank, but didn’t shoot.

I got an internet friend to help me find the energy use records of that building, (thanks @thisiswhyimnotcreating) at first glance the amount of electricity doesn’t seem so bad, but apparently, if electricity is applied between the ears and on wet skin, a lethal amount of electricity is about 30 watts. In the video, he seems to be sweaty, and the current is applied by plates on his face. The energy use was measured per hour, so excluding the average amount of energy usage, 45 watts were applied to him. There is no doubt in my mind that he is enhanced, because during the 20 seconds he was being electrocuted, he got 45 watts, which is enough to more than kill any ordinary human. I’m also pretty sure that the AIB was used to kill Nick Fury as well, assuming that he is wiped before every mission, because a couple hours before his death, a spike in energy usage happened, presumably to wipe his mind for the mission. This spike used almost exactly the same amount of energy as the first spike I investigated. That means that he got two applications of 45 volts over the course of three days!

They also mentioned cryo, a word meaning cold. They had a pod in the corner that looked like all of the fictional cryogenic freezers, made to store people’s bodies for long periods of time. This probably means that he was stored when he wasn’t needed, frozen in ice just like Steve. Add that to the way they hosed him down like cleaning a floor, and it’s easy to see how much dehumanization he’s been through. Being “stored” like a gun in a safe, being re-set when needed, cleaned in the most detached and humiliating way possible!

It is very obvious to me that Bucky is not responsible for whatever the AIB has done. The fact that they wiped his memory every time that he began to rebel in any way, the things they told him when he wasn’t being wiped, and the fact that if they had him ever since Bucky “died” then they have had him for almost seventy years! Just watching how they treated him made me sick to my stomach, and I just hope that Steve can help him now that Hydra is gone. I have never wanted to be right more in my life, I wish that I had been right, that the AIB was a doppelgänger that was loyal to Hydra, instead of being the target of so much of the awful, torturous things that Hydra has done. I don’t care how many people he has hurt, he was forced to do it, he’s as much of a victim as the ones he killed.

Sorry for the long and sad post, here’s a potato that didn’t deserve it by my friend @thisiswhyimnotcreating

[link to picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/5m5o.jpeg)

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #poor Steve Rogers #poor Bucky Barnes #SHIELD is Hydra #insight #AIB #assassin in black #Bucky is the assassin in black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting nearly as much recently, my first long plotted and chaptered fic is stuck without a beta reader, so I’ve been really unmotivated lately. It’s all done but the editing and final draft, so it being on hold is making it hard to write. This story won’t be put on hold until I run out of ideas which won’t be for a while, but if you would want to beta read for me, it would help motivate me to write other things.
> 
> As usual if you have questions, constructive criticism, ideas, or tags I forgot, please comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit:In researching for another fic, I found out that 45 watts is about equivalent to a laptop being plugged in. That means that it would be very hard to tell that there was a difference, and know that he had been wiped before... whoops! I won’t be changing the story, but I am issuing this warning, 45 watts is not as much as you think! If you want to use this info for your writing, please be aware of this!


	16. The outfit part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie_Antoinettes_dress talks about the outfit that Bucky wore on the bridge

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/bh7u.jpeg)

**Marie_Antoinettes_dress**

I’ve mostly been keeping the Captain America needs a hug hashtag on the back burner after I posted to it, checking on it occasionally, but after the SHIELD is Hydra debacle, I checked it as often as possible. You may have seen my ranting post about Captain America’s outfit during the battle of New York. The outfit was impractical and comic book like, but this isn’t what I’m talking about today.

I’ve seen the video, and the torture that Bucky Barnes has been through is unimaginable. If you haven’t seen it, just search the hashtag Captain America needs a hug, you’ll find all the posts about him in that hashtag. Watching the video gave me nightmares, but I figured that maybe I could process it by analyzing the outfit that he wore during the bridge fight. It’s obviously custom made specifically for him, everything fits perfectly, and it’s definitely not from a previous design. First of all... the muzzle. They gave him a literal muzzle. It is perfectly fitted to his face, and obviously made just for him. Muzzles are usually used on animals, usually pets, preventing them from biting or making noise. With the way he reacted to the Hydra grunts, attacking them the moment he started getting memories back, they obviously decided to use any method they had to prevent him from being more dangerous then he already was. There’s also the aspect of preventing him from talking. He can’t say no, (not that they would listen to him). He can’t give orders, can’t influence people, can’t express an opinion, can’t do anything to stop anything anyone would do to him.

Then there’s the jacket/top. It looks like a black leather straitjacket. I’m not sure if it could actually work as a straitjacket, but with all the straps on it, I wouldn’t be surprised if it could. The jacket is clearly supposed to be used to secure him. Even if it doesn’t actually have the capabilities of an actual straitjacket, the placebo effect could keep him in line anyway. With the fact that he probably could have easily taken out all of the guards in the video, but still let them literally slap him around means that the jacket could be a reminder that he has do do these things.

The rest of his outfit is normal as far as I can tell, I don’t have much experience with modern military uniforms, but there is tac pants, a belt of pockets, and sheaths and holders for weapons. It seems pretty ordinary, just made of black fabric and leather, and with a lot of straps. This outfit seems to have two uses, to intimidate his victims, and to remind Bucky that he has no control and/or to keep him restrained. This outfit is an expression of just how little control that Bucky has, and that despite looking like a movie villain, he is as much of a victim as the ones he killed.

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #assassin in black #AIB #Bucky is the assassin in black #SHIELD is Hydra #poor Bucky Barnes #the outfit is horrible 


	17. Becca Barnes wants her brothers back

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/p4rk.jpeg)

**I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie **

I can’t believe this. When Steve came out of the ice my grandma was so annoyed that he didn’t contact her. I didn’t keep up with the Captain America needs a hug hashtag because my grandma wanted to find out things from Steve himself, but with everything that has happened lately, I figured that I would check things out. I didn’t believe the posts at first, they felt like a nightmare version of this hashtag, the most horrible things that could be happening to these family members I’ve never met. I showed my grandma the posts and she didn’t believe me. Then I showed her the videos.

It was easy to see that it was the Bucky from the family pictures. The videos were horrible to watch, seeing the beloved older brother of my grandma being tortured. The other video was really bad as well, seeing Bucky try to kill his best friend and (unofficial) husband, then seeing Steve take off the mask and just... stop. He all but had a gun in the face and he just stopped dead in the middle of a fight. Then he just let himself be taken by Hydra agents, not even attempting to fight them. From all the stories my grandma told me, Steve never ran from a fight, even if it was three against him, with only his athsma to back him up. To see him do so now was... devastating, mostly for my grandma, but it was still horrible to see.

The worst thing in my opinion, is not knowing what happened next. Everyone knows that Steve spent some time in the hospital after the Helicarriers went down, but we don’t know why. It must have been pretty bad to send a super soldier to the hospital for a couple days, and with the idea that Bucky is probably a super soldier... it’s possible that he could have done it. What I don’t know, is whether Steve knows that it isn’t Bucky’s fault. Grandma says that he must know, because anything that broke Bucky enough to hurt Steve that bad on purpose must have been awful. Apparently Bucky was extremely protective of Steve, and fussed over him like a mother hen. They loved each other so fiercely that it would be near impossible for Steve to not forgive Bucky, especially with the video of Bucky’s torture on the internet. It’s apparently impossible that he stopped fussing over him just because Steve was a super soldier, so to make him hurt Steve, they must have done some pretty horrible things to Bucky.

If Steve or Bucky manage to find this post somehow, my grandma Rebecca Barnes wants to see you in person, she doesn’t care what Bucky did, because he was clearly forced to do the things he did, and she doesn’t care (much) that Steve hasn’t contacted her yet, she told me to write that Steve will get a verbal whooping, but she loves him anyway. She wants to give you both big hugs, and feed you some family recipes. She wants to see you both before she dies, so she can say how much she loves you both in person.

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #poor Steve Rogers #poor Bucky Barnes #they deserve love and family recipes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see a missing scene of Steve and/or Bucky visiting Becca please comment! If you do want it I can’t promise it soon, because I recently started a new job, and will soon start a college class, but if I decide to do it, it will come eventually!


	18. I knew I had seen him before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thisiswhyimnotcreating talks about a video she recorded a few years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support! I’m so grateful for all of you that take time out of your day to read and comment! I can’t believe that I have 84 subscribers, 221 kudos, and 32 bookmarks! I love you all!😘
> 
> All of your sweet and supportive comments have been integral to me getting out of my writing slump, and writing more comments on stories I like! Now that I know exactly how amazing it feels to get appreciative comments, I comment a lot more!
> 
> Side note: I just began posting my first chaptered story with a firm plot. It’s already written, and I will be posting a chapter every Tuesday and Thursday. I would appreciate it if you would check it out!

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/07a8.jpeg)

**Thisiswhyimnotcreating**

My friend @Sergeant_Barnes1917 introduced me to the Captain America needs a hug hashtag, and I recently realized something. When there was all the news around how Nickolas Fury, the head of SHIELD, died, I realized that he looked like someone I had seen before. At first I thought, “oh, he was a spy, he was probably spying somewhere and I saw him.” I was wrong. Lately I was going through my photos, and saw a video that I took two years ago. I watched it, and what I saw seems unbelievable.

Before I started recording, I was walking near Times Square, when someone sprinted through the crowd with people chasing him. He stopped in the square, and then black cars surrounded him, so I was curious and started recording. Many people in black with guns filled in the space between the cars, and then what had to have been Nickolas Fury stepped out. Black trench coat, eye patch, bald head and all! You’d think that the head of a spy organization would change up his look more often! He began talking to the person, but it was quiet enough, there was enough background noise, and I was far away enough, that I couldn’t record anything that they said. Eventually the other person was hurried into the building that he had just run out of.

I got really curious, because, firstly, the other person looked familiar, and secondly, Nickolas Fury is really important. If Nick (for short) was the head of an entire spy organization, then he would probably have a lot to do. If this person was important enough that they got a visit from the big boss himself... then they must be really important. At first I thought that the person was maybe an enemy that could become an ally, with all the guns pointed at him, but it didn’t make much sense. I managed to find a half decent facial recognition software, and put the best screen cap of his face in it. Lo and behold, it was Captain America. The more I thought about it the more sense it made. If Nick was going to show up for anyone, it would be Captain America, who would be working for his organization a while later.

The one thing that I don’t get is why he was there. Why would they be on guard against Captain America? At that point no one knew that SHIELD was Hydra, so why would Steve run away from them? My friend suggested that Nick was to comfort him, if he was worried that he was captured by Nazis, then there would be no black person in charge, so they had Nick go after him to convince him that he was in the Allied forces hands. I don’t know why he would be distrustful of them, but he was running away from them so...

The worst thing about this though, is that if he needed to be convinced about who had him, then he had probably woken up recently! According to the dates in my phone, the video was taken about three weeks before the emergence of Loki in Stuttgart. That means that Steve was probably in this century for about three weeks before he fought in an alien invasion! I had never thought about how long he had been in this century, but if I had to guess before I found this video, I probably would have guessed about two months, maybe more. I’m in awe. Steve had just lost almost everyone and everything he knew, and three weeks later, he was fighting in an alien invasion! That would take incredible strength. I’m pretty sure that for close family, you can get a couple days of bereavement leave, but for a partner, five really good friends, and your entire world... wow. I’m going to stop this here or I might start crying.😭

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #SHIELD is Hydra #battle of Manhattan #how long had Steve been out of the ice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this might be slightly unrealistic, but there were a lot of people crowding the agents in that scene, it’s entirely possible that at least one was filming it.


	19. A SHIELD agent chimes in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry everyone for the late post! Completely forgot that it was Saturday, I was so focused on writing other things!
> 
> This post features a SHIELD agent, try to guess which one! (It should be pretty obvious)

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/8a57.jpeg)

**CaptainAmericaiscoolson**

I only recently found the Captain America needs a hug hashtag, and I was in awe of what I read, I saw a perspective that I never even considered. See, I have always loved Captain America, the comics were the first books I ever read all the way through, and I wanted to be Captain America when I grew up, always doing the right thing, strong, brave, and law abiding. I studied history, and was fascinated by SHIELD, founded by Peggy Carter herself, the girlfriend of Captain America, so when SHIELD gave me its recruitment pitch, I joined up immediately. I was a good agent, worked my way to the top, all the while collecting Captain America trading cards. I got a perfect set, and then a few years later me and a couple other high level agents got notified that Captain America had been retrieved from the ice and they had found a heartbeat when the ice began to melt. I had a totally unprofessional fanguy breakdown. I was so excited to meet my hero in the flesh, that I didn’t even consider how he would be feeling.

Let me fill you in on some background on how Steve got introduced to this century, @Thisiswhyimnotcreating had some really good observation skills, and I figured that this hashtag out of all of them would get it. (Nick) Fury decided to have him wake up in a false 1940’s hospital room because we had no clue how to introduce him to this century, and figured that if we told him the truth straight out, it would seem unbelievable. According to the agent that talked to him when he woke up, he had been awake for a minute, and she had spoken two sentences, when he realized that the room was a lie and questioned her. Then he escaped the building, ran onto the streets of New York, and stopped in Times Square. Then several cars surrounded him, and Fury told him what had happened to him. This wasn’t an hour after he woke up, and he had to find out that he had been asleep for seventy years from someone he didn’t even know!

Unfortunately, I didn’t even consider this when I met him. I expected a comic book character come to life, not a person. When I read @Marie_Antoinettes_dress’ post on the outfit that Captain America wore during the battle of Manhattan, I felt very stupid. I had had a lot of design input, and I definitely didn’t have many ideas about the practicality of it. I thought a lot about the idea, the persona, of Captain America, but I didn’t think about the person behind the mask. The twenty-seven year old who had just lost everything he knew, and got tossed into a planetary invasion three weeks later for his trouble. The first thing I said to him was something about him signing my trading cards! Yet he was still polite and accommodating! Thank you to everyone who posts on this hashtag, you really changed my perspective on Steve for the better. Now I think I’m even more of a fan, he did all of these amazing things while being in pain and grieving. I admire him even more now that I have a better idea of what he’s been through.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #how long had Steve been out of the ice? #three weeks #SHIELD is Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it should be pretty obvious who the SHIELD agent is, congratulations if you guessed Phil Coulson!🎉
> 
> I really love Coulson, I really do, but I think he definitely sees Captain America not Steve Rogers, mostly because of the outfit that Coulson helped design. I definitely want to see more of him though, so I helped him along the path to realizing how awesome Steve Rogers is! Hope you enjoyed!


	20. A reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Mimi_Sardinia for the awesome chapter idea, and David123456789 for commenting on almost every chapter so far! I admire your dedication and support, including those who have been reading, giving kudos and subscribing! I love that you all like this story enough to do that, because all of those things inspire me! Thank you all!😘❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/2odo.jpeg)

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

Wow @CaptainAmericaiscoolson, that’s quite the transformation! I’m glad that you changed your perspective and admitted that you were wrong! That’s something that a lot of grown adults, especially high-level SHIELD agents have trouble with!

I was very surprised to have figured out that the account was you, especially because I thought you were dead! Fury was very convincing, especially with the blood spattered trading cards, his speech was pretty inspirational as well. Apparently being dead is an easily fixable state in this modern world.

#Captain America needs a hug #SHIELD is Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but there will be a follow up story up in just a little bit, so keep your eyes out!


	21. The AIB is the Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have a question, are the pictures actually pictures or just blank boxes? I’m not sure if I just can’t see it, or if it’s actually blank. If it is blank, some tips for fixing it would be appreciated!

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/zug3.jpeg)

**America’s_ass1918 **

I’ve been looking through the released SHIELD files for a while now. I haven’t looked at the Hydra files yet, or probably ever, because I really don’t want to have nightmares for the rest of my life! I found some pretty interesting information though. While I was searching, I came across the file on the Winter Soldier. There are a lot of assassinations in the file, it’s suspected that they were all done by the same person because most of them were long range sniper shots with Soviet slugs, no rifling. Most of the shots, by all accounts should have been impossible, but somehow the Winter Soldier managed to make them all, all but a few in a single shot. Most of the assassinations that didn’t involve a near impossible shot, were single person infiltrations into places that seemed impossible to get into. All victims were killed with the same Soviet slugs with no rifling, but at close range, the assassin often slipping past incredible numbers of guards, who found the person they were protecting dead in their bed. There are a few exceptions to this MO, but only a tiny amount.

One of the most interesting thing about the Winter Soldier is that he’s been killing people for fifty years, and has killed over fifty people. The biggest theory in the file is that the person who killed first, was either copied, or passed down the knowledge in some way. However, there are a few pictures and descriptions that include a metal left arm, which would make it harder to replicate or pass down that legacy. It’s likely that this isn’t the case though. From the description of the Winter Soldier, it seems that the AIB (assassin in black) is the Winter Soldier, and it’s clear that the AIB has the serum. The videos show that he can easily keep up with Steve, in both fighting and speed/agility, he’s strong enough to drag a knife through a car door, etc. That would explain a lot of his so called “impossible” shots and infiltrations, if he had enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, etc. It might even explain how he’s been operating for so long, there are theories that the serum could cause either no, or drastically reduced aging.

One of the mysteries in the file is why his victims were all over the map. During the Cold War he assassinated people from both Russia and the USA, so the file assumes that the Winter Soldier is a mercenary of some sort. It makes sense, but if he was Hydra, the variation in his victims makes even more sense. With Hydra’s goal being to cause as much chaos as possible to make people feel like they needed the extreme measures of control that Hydra offered, no wonder the victims were everywhere, and often on both sides of multiple conflicts.

One thing that fascinated me, was that if Bucky Barnes is the AIB, and the AIB is the Winter Soldier, then why does the Winter Soldier appear almost twenty years after Bucky “died?” Bucky “died” on February first, 1945, and the first kill attributed to the Winter Soldier happened in 1963. If he was in the hands of Hydra the whole time, and the assassination in 1963 is actually the first assassination the Winter Soldier made, then there are eighteen years in between that need to be accounted for. I suspect that those years weren’t exactly fun for him though, being in the hands of his worst enemy and all.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #AIB #assassin in black #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #SHIELD is Hydra #Winter Soldier


	22. Alexander Pierce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post this! This is a bit of a fluff piece for now, but next week is Age of Ultron!

**[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/93nu.jpeg)**   
Historically_accurate_gays

I haven’t had much of a motivation to post here, until now. But I hope that everyone is ok with me speculating about this. So I’m sure everyone has seen the article about Alexander Pierce in the New York Times. It’s obviously a thinly veiled attempt to make him seem like a decent person despite being the head of Hydra, a literal Nazi organization, being part of a plan to dehumanize, abuse, and torture a national hero for seventy years. Not to mention everything else! I’m not here to talk about that article though. That will be a post for later, when I have enough time to write at least a couple thousand words on it. This post will be about a picture I found in the article, of Pierce when he was younger.

You may have noticed something about him. He looked very similar to Steve, like, very similar. If you don’t know where I’m going with this, then consider this, Pierce was someone who was in charge of the Winter Soldier, who was Bucky Barnes at one point. The thing is, it’s clear that Bucky was constantly regaining memories, despite their constant wiping of his memories. If you haven’t seen the video of Bucky being wiped, check out this video. Warning for torture, gaslighting, and abuse. Be aware of your triggers! Anyway, he was clearly regaining memories, mostly of Steve. If Pierce did look like Steve, and he was around at the right time, it would have been very easy to manipulate Bucky, either consciously, or unconsciously. I don’t know if anyone knew who he was, they knew that he was regaining memories, but they didn’t say anything about knowing that Bucky did know Steve. Either way it’s horrible to think about. Another similarity is the speech. In the video, Pierce makes a speech about how Hydra is somehow doing good in the world, (yeah right) but that is also a talent of Steve’s, speech making. If you’ve seen the recording of the speech he made before the Helicarriers went up, you know what I mean. Recording here. If Bucky was used to Steve being good with speeches, then that speech that Pierce made could have made an impact as well.

I have no clue if Pierce even worked with Bucky when he was young enough to look like Steve, but if he did, the possibility is horrifying. My friend suggested the idea that maybe part of the reason Pierce got so high in the ranks was because Bucky was more likely to obey him then anyone else. If this is the case, then it’s even more awful. Unfortunately (or fortunately) we probably wont ever know if that was the case or not.

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #SHIELD is Hydra #Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might eventually write the article, but if I do, it won’t be for a long time. I have never written an article before, or an obituary, so it might never happen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only have I changed my username recently, (from 100percentpercabeth, to PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson) but I now have an actual proper description and title for this story! Lots of changes! (hopefully good) I hope this didn’t confuse you guys too much, and on second thought, I maybe should have done them at different times. But now my username matches every other username that I have (so you can find me easily on tumblr now)
> 
> I originally started this story as a way for me to get into the habit of posting regularly, but it has turned into an entire canon divergent universe of it’s own! I started with a very uncreative title and description, because I didn’t have any ideas at the time, but with the canon divergence now in a part that the movies actually cover, I figured it was long past time to get a proper title and description. 
> 
> I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you guys though, always encouraging me, and giving me great ideas! If you have any ideas, please tell me! I’m slowly running low on chapters to go in between the major plot point chapters, so I could use all the ideas I can get. Thank you all for making this my most subscribed fic, and I can’t wait to post the next chapter!😘

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/bh7u.jpeg)

**Marie_Antoinettes_dress**

Ok, if anyone doesn’t know, something weird is happening, I live in Novi Grad, in Sokovia, and I think that part of the city is being lifted into the sky? The skyscraper that I work in is shaking and getting higher, it doesn’t make any sense, but it seems to be happening anyway. There are also a lot of robots in the area, so if there’s anyone who would need to know that, here you go!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Sokovia

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/l4v9.jpeg)

**Marie_Antoinettes_dress**

Update:I’m trapped in the building, there are aggressive robots all over, but I just saw the Avengers, so I think I’ll be safe now. I have a good view of everything that’s happening, and Steve has been escorting civilians, but he’s barely been touched by the robots though, every robot that goes near him gets dropped by a bullet. I also saw someone in a familiar black uniform jumping over the rooftops near where the bullets have been coming from. I guess he didn’t exaggerate on how protective a certain assassin was!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Winter Soldier #Sokovia

  
  
[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/ijju.jpeg)

**Sergeant_Barnes1917**

I hope you’re alright! I saw what was happening on the news!

#Captain America needs a hug #Sokovia

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/l4v9.jpeg)

**Marie_Antoinettes_dress**

Update:So I actually got rescued by Steve?!!! Everything’s over, I’m safe, I just got evacuated, and I got rescued by Steve. He was escorting us to the rescue ships, and I may have whispered StarsandStripes_not_SarsorStripes. He heard me surprisingly enough, and said that he knew that username! He asked me my username as well! I had been pretty sure that it wasn’t a trick, @I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie seemed trustworthy, but now I have proof!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Sokovia


	24. The first press conference

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/tkrv.jpeg)

**Awesome_howling_commandos **

Has everyone seen the press conference? I really didn’t expect that the two new superheroes were experimented on by Hydra, their so young! I guess Hydra doesn’t care about that kind of thing though. Their powers are really cool though, super speed and... general craziness that includes force fields, and moving things with her mind. It almost reminds me of the kids from the Incredibles movie, the boy is fast, and the girl has force fields and other things! It almost makes me wonder if they have a little brother...

It’s almost funny though, the whole of the internet is speculating on the other new member, and the possibility that he was the Winter Soldier, while we already know pretty much everything about him and his past. Everyone else has finally dug up the file on the Winter Soldier, but they only have that and the videos of him from the attack on the bridge to go off of. I wonder why Steve hasn’t talked about him yet though, not made him a part of that press conference. Maybe he wants to reveal that they’re a couple? I guess there’s also the fact that they were fighting each other on the bridge to explain, I’m really curious as to what Steve will say and what he won’t.

Also, if Steve just happens to be reading this, then I’m sorry for accidentally outing you a long time ago. I thought that you were dead when I posted it, but I know just how terrifying it is to be outed, so I’m sorry anyway.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Winter Soldier #Bucky Barnes #Quicksilver #Scarlet Witch #Sokovia #Ultron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Pietro... is... alive! Muahahaha!
> 
> I figured that with another super soldier/assassin on the team, it would make it that less likely that he would die.
> 
> Sorry if I got your hopes up about Steve talking about Bucky, it will be in the next chapter, I swear! Hope you enjoyed!


	25. The second press conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, please read the newest story in this series, “the second press conference.” This chapter will be very hard to understand without it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/07a8.jpeg)

**Thisiswhyimnotcreating**

Guys... guys, have you seen the press conference! Yikes! I mean, I knew that Bucky had a bad time of it, but this... this is worse than I could have ever expected. Being treated like an object, not having a name at all, being kept in storage when he wasn’t being used! I mean, we saw hints of it in the video of him being wiped, but hearing it like that, in plain words... nothing could have prepared me for it. Not to mention the mention of the surgery that gave him the arm. The idea that he was awake for it all, without the tiniest bit of painkillers or sedatives, makes me feel sick. He deserves all the hugs in the world, and all of the cuddliest and softest of blankets.

The fact that he tried to escape after all that is staggering as well, he was in their grasp for seventy years, and he still tried to escape over and over. They had to wipe his mind every three days, for him to cooperate. No wonder Steve was in tears when he talked about it! One of the worst things though, is that they’ve been a couple since they were young. Not because I’m homophobic, but because Steve had to read about all those horrible things. It’s obvious that the things he mentioned weren’t even the extent of the things that happened to Bucky, so Steve had to read about all those things and more, happening to his partner. He had to read files on what tortures were preformed on his best friend, and then having to read out those tortures for a crowd of bloodthirsty reporters! I can’t imagine anything worse!

In that vein, I have seen one or two articles that are basically making fun of Steve for crying! Repeating, he had to talk about his best friend being tortured and dehumanized for seventy years, by the organization that he died to stop, in front of a crowd! And they’re being disparaging for him crying, like that somehow makes him less of a man, less of a superhero!I have already gotten into way too many fights on the internet about Steve and Bucky. Toxic masculinity is the worst.

In theory, I can kind of understand why people might think that Bucky might still be at fault. Steve is very obviously biased, and in theory could be exaggerating it. But I’ve seen that video, and it may not be nearly as awful as what Steve said, the undertones of it were obvious. And I dare anyone who is saying that he should have endured it, that he should rather have died than done anything for them, to deal with just one of the things that he went through. Go ahead, I’ll wait. Even just one of those things would have broken me, that he endured everything is incredible beyond belief. I agree with Steve, Bucky is the strongest person I’ve ever seen.

I was kind of surprised that Steve didn’t mention that they were a couple, but maybe they just want some privacy now. Add that to how emotional Steve obviously was, and I hope that they get the chance to rest and recover. I do hope that they reveal that they’re a couple soon, but they aren’t obligated to do that. I hope that they know that I will always support them, no matter what they choose to do.

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Captain America #Winter Soldier #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #Bucky Barnes is innocent #toxic masculinity #even Captain America cries


	26. The rescue from Azzano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week we have something a little more lighthearted! And next week we will be going back to our regularly scheduled angst. Hope you enjoy!

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/tkrv.jpeg)

**Awesome_howling_commandos**

So, in the vein of crazy things that Steve did for Bucky, I have a story. I only remembered this recently, when I looked at the online version of the Captain America Smithsonian exhibit, and figured that this would be the perfect time to share it. Some of you may know that my grandpa was one of the howling commandos, Timothy Dugan himself. As a result, I got a lot of un-propagandized stories about Steve. Some of you may have seen the press conference and thought that it was out of character, that you had never seen Steve act like that about Bucky in all accounts of the war. I can assure you that it did happen, it was just never mentioned. An example of this, is the museum’s account of the rescue from Azzano. Apparently, Steve, their only source of the super soldier serum, was sent on a solo suicide mission to rescue one specific unit. Something doesn’t add up, and it’s because Steve went against orders to do it. This story is directly from my grandpa, who got the parts of the story that he didn’t see from Peggy Carter, who did see it happen.

During the Captain America tour, they did a show near Azzano, and after the show Peggy visited Steve, but when she mentioned that his audience had been the remains of the 107th (Bucky’s unit) Steve immediately went to the leader of the base to ask about Bucky. Apparently he was told to basically get back on the stage like the showgirl that he was. Steve went straight to the trucks, completely ready to steal one, and drive it all the way to where Bucky was. Peggy was unimpressed, and managed to get a plane to fly him into the area, but they were spotted, and he parachuted down while guns were going off, with Steve having no parachuting experience! But that’s not the worst part of this ridiculousness, no, not even close. Peggy reasonably assumed that Steve took a weapon with him, like maybe a knife or a gun, but she was wrong. All he took was the spandex suit he wore during the show, a light leather jacket, a steel prop shield, and a tin helmet. That is literally all he took with him, no exaggeration. This man is supposed to be the “greatest strategist of this century,” and yet he does something like that! People really do ridiculous things in the name of people they love.

But that isn’t the end of it. Once Steve was in the factory he rescued everyone from the cages, then asked about Bucky. He had been taken by a scientist into a part of the factory that no one else had ever returned from, and the others assumed that he was dead. Steve went into that section though, and only a little bit later, things began exploding. Everyone thought that they were both dead, but they both got out, only a little singed. Then they all had to walk back, because the communicator that Peggy had given Steve had broken. I have no clue how the Smithsonian managed to pass off this clusterfuck as an actual mission, or how so few people found out about Steve and Bucky being a thing. The only reason I can think of is willful ignorance.

#Captain America needs a hug #Steve Rogers #Captain America #Bucky Barnes #Azzano #greatest strategist of this century? #yeah right


	27. Captain America is a character

**[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/zug3.jpeg)  
America’s_ass1918**

I recently thought of this... theory? kind of thing, and it explains a lot about how people react to Steve, and why they react to him that way. So I’ve been here since the beginning of this hashtag, I founded it even, and realized something. Usually, when someone begins to post on this hashtag, they call Steve Captain America, and when they’ve been around for a while, they begin to call him Steve. I think it’s because Captain America is a character, so most people don’t even consider Steve Rogers.

This actually begins with the very beginning of Captain America. After Steve got the serum, he went on a USO tour for Captain America. He travelled across America, putting on a show, and raising money for the war effort. The shows implied that he was already a decorated soldier, ready to go to Europe and punch Hitler in the face. However, with the tiny time period in between being recruited and going on tour, the maximum amount of training that he could have gotten was a very pared-down version of basic training. The difference between what Steve was seen as and what actually happened, was further emphasized by the mission to save the soldiers from Azzano. Since we all thought that Steve was sent on that mission by higher ups, we assumed that he was highly trained, ready for battle. However, if @Awesome_howling_commandos story is right, (which actually makes a lot more sense than the version in the Smithsonian) than it was an impulsive, last ditch, against orders, mission by someone who had (presumably) never seen battle before. This completely contradicts everything that we have been told about Captain America, who always follows orders, and always makes the most logical decision. A lot of us also forget that, until 1946 all units were segregated, with white people and black people in separate units. That means that Steve was being rebellious when he had Gabe Jones in the Howling Commandos. Steve was even a literal character, when they came out with comic books portraying his adventures. I have no idea how true the stories are, (even though I highly doubt that they’re that close. The Red Skull with a literal red skull? Way too comic book.) Bucky was even de-aged, possibly to refute the idea that they were couple-like.

Then Steve died, and the propaganda machine began a-grinding. He was used of a symbol of an “ideal American,” white, male, and a loyal soldier that followed orders. I’m sure you’ve seen the detention videos, the videos that Steve recorded only a little bit after coming out of the ice, and mocked their ridiculousness. They are only the most recent example of that propaganda. Captain America has been used in a ridiculous number of ads, and I’m pretty sure that his image is even registered by the American government! None of those ads however, have any mention of the name Steve Rogers, or any mention of the punk who broke so many rules, and is willing to do the right thing, no matter the cost, or legal consequences. This is so deeply entrenched into our idea of Captain America, that even when he destroyed SHIELD, a major player in world politics, in the course of bringing down Hydra, he is still stereotyped as someone who plays by the rules, doesn’t allow any fun, and has a stick up his ass. The people of this hashtag know different of course, having seen his trolling side, and all the awful things that have happened to him. We see him as a person, not a character, and a horrible, one-dimensional character at that!

One thing that really struck me about the press conference about Bucky is that Steve mentioned the fact that he didn’t have a name, that they only called him the asset. This sounds ridiculously like what happened to Steve. Most people only call him Captain America, or occasionally Captain Rogers, not Steve. Steve is also only known as a legendary hero, and only that, whereas Bucky is only known as the Winter Soldier, the best assassin of this century, and a ghost, nothing else. The parallels here are pretty crazy, with both of them being dehumanized, and not having a name. Steve could have had it less intense by having the Avengers to possibly call him by his name, because if anyone would understand, it would be the other Avengers.

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Captain America #Bucky Barnes #Steve Rogers #Captain America is a character #dehumanization #Steve breaks all the rules 

  
[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/2odo.jpeg)

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

So, as you guys might know, I currently have an overprotective assassin hanging out with me a lot recently. He said that he has an _opinion_ on this post, and says that I “won’t say it right,” so he made an account, specifically to respond to this post. Welcome @Bucking_orders to this crazy community.

#Captain America needs a hug

  
[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/foq0.jpeg)

**Bucking_orders**

As @StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes said, I have _opinions_ on this. I’ve never been the biggest fan of Captain America, but was supportive because he was Steve, and he wasn’t sick anymore. Then, just recently, I realized that I hate Captain America. Captain America is intimidatingly perfect, made me feel like I couldn’t be enough. Steve on the other hand is human, makes mistakes, but because of the Captain America propaganda, it felt like what memories I recovered of Steve were wrong. Thanks to this hashtag though, I began to put it together. Thanks to everyone who makes this such a supportive community, and are fans of Steve Rogers, not Captain America!

Unfortunately, @America’s_ass1918 was wrong about his name being used by the Avengers. There are very few that use his name, and of those, only one is an original Avenger. The Black Widow, the Falcon, the Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver. In other words, the number of people that use his name doubled after the incident in Sokovia.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Captain America is not Steve Rogers #Steve is a punk #Steve breaks all the rules #dehumanization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this took so long! I completely forgot that it was Saturday today. 
> 
> Anyway, I love talking about this idea, that Steve and Bucky were so similar in this way, (more similar than anyone on the outside could guess.) 
> 
> And finally an introduction for Bucky! I’ve had the name Bucking_orders in my head for longer than I would like to admit!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	28. Hydra is awful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As you can see, I’ve finally found out how to make my pictures actual pictures instead of grey boxes!🎉 All I had to do was change my hosting site to zupimages instead of imgr. You can find more info in the note in the first chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/p4rk.jpeg)

**I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie **

I’m sure that a lot of you have seen the files from the SHIELDra dump, but I’m going to talk about one specific piece of information, the fact that Steve’s therapist when he just came out of the ice was Hydra. I mean, it makes a lot of logical sense, the person who only stopped hunting your organization down because he died, really should not be left alone to realize that Hydra was still alive and well. The more I started looking into it, the more I realized just how much they controlled what Steve saw and heard. Not only was his therapist Hydra, but the person that introduced him to this century, and the STRIKE team that he was sent on most missions with as well. The only people that he regularly interacted with in SHIELD besides the Black Widow, Fury, and occasionally Hawkeye, were all Hydra. That tells you a lot about Hydras goals with Steve, to keep him from stopping their plans.

Steve got told to take a break in an isolated cabin right after he lost everyone he knew. I may not have any training in psychology, but that sounds wrong. Given that Hydra had a vested interest in keeping Steve unaware of Hydra in SHIELD, and probably keep him doing what they wanted him to do, it makes sense. If his only acquaintances/friends were SHIELD agents, then he would be dependent on them for companionship, advice, and reality checks. The first step for abusing anyone, or even inducting them into a cult, is to keep them alone, isolated, away from anyone that would advise against being near the potential abuser. Given that almost all of Steve’s friends were dead, those that weren’t, were very old, and he definitely wasn’t in contact with my grandma, he would have very few people to give him support and advice in this century. Not to mention the fact that he would have had no idea of what was normal and what wasn’t in this century.

While normally, I advocate for therapy heavily, in this case I am very glad that Steve didn’t go back after he got cleared for action. Who knows what that Hydra therapist could have done to him?

In short, I’m very surprised that Hydra didn’t do more to hurt Steve mentally, they had all the advantages, and Steve wasn’t exactly in the media much, so they wouldn’t have the public analyzing it either. I guess that they had both the Black Widow, and Fury, both very skilled spies, keeping an eye on Steve, but it’s still eerie to know just how much they could have done to hurt him.

Edit:I just realized how similar Steve and Bucky were before Hydra was revealed. They both were dehumanized by no one calling them by their names, both were surrounded and influenced by Hydra for a long time, and, despite fighting Hydra for a long time, were manipulated into working for Hydra. Not to mention the fact that they both were born in the late 1910’s, were frozen in ice for about seventy years, and were both enhanced. It almost feels like they were meant to be together, two sides of the same coin. One a legend in a bad way, and one a legend in a good way. It sounds almost like fate!

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Steve Rogers #Captain America #Bucky Barnes #Hydra was everywhere #they’re like cockroaches #Hydra is awful


	29. Bucky doesn’t do that anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Read the latest one shot in this series before this chapter!

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/877b.jpeg)

**The_White_Hat **

I’m sure by now that everyone has seen the news, about the absolute craziness that has been today. If you haven’t, you’ve either been living under a rock, or you don’t have any technology at all. So, a recap, a bomb went off during the UN general assembly, killing several members, including king T’Chaka of Wakanda, who has been succeeded by his son T’Challa. On the cameras, the culprit looked very much like Bucky, which prompted a giant outcry against him. I was just about to write a post defending Bucky, when Steve released that video on the official Avengers twitter only thirty minutes later to prove that he was not anywhere near the place when the bomb was planted.

The video is kind of ridiculous, mostly just Steve trying to prove that they were at the Avengers tower only twenty minutes after the potential Bucky was caught on camera, not enough time to get back, even with the fastest of jets. We found out a lot of things about Steve and Bucky though. It was obviously unplanned, and it was pretty easy to tell that there is very little chance of the video being faked. I’m not the most up to date on video editing, but the video included things like a current newscast, of the bombing no less, an obvious showing of Bucky’s metal arm, which as far as I know is completely unique, and also the view from their window in Avengers tower, which shows the sun in the place it should have been for the time. There was no cuts, and the camera was not steady, which makes it harder to edit videos.

We learned that they aren’t usually in the Avengers tower, which is odd, but maybe they have an apartment somewhere, where they actually live. We also learned that Steve is really awkward when he isn’t holding a press conference. It was almost funny how obviously he had no idea what to say. We all knew that Steve was really sick before the serum, but apparently he needed to be mother henned into taking care of himself by Bucky, and was “belligerent” about being taken care of. They also call each other “punk” and “jerk” as pet names! In this one unscripted video, we’ve learned more about Steve than in the past five years of press conferences!

Back to everything else that happened, apparently Tony Stark, Steve, and Bucky chased the culprit to Siberia, where they found an abandoned Hydra base. Then Iron Man flew the culprit (who is unknown at the moment) all the way from Siberia to Vienna. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was purely to frighten him, because as far as I know, the top speed of the Iron Man suit is at least Mach 3! Hopefully the culprit will be given a long sentence. But Bucky’s name is completely cleared, apparently the culprit had the disguise that he used to impersonate Bucky on his person, and confessed to it during their confrontation.

In all, it’s been a crazy day. I hope that this post helped you to at least understand the craziness.

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #Stucky #UN bombing #Bucky is innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The road to Civil War has begun! As you can see though, it won’t be nearly as awful!
> 
> Stay safe in these troubling times guys! Don’t panic, but stay safe. I’ll be praying for you! I hope that my stories can make you happy, and distract you in a good way. I love you all!😘


	30. Unexpected results

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/cdwr.jpeg)

**Miraculous_LadyNoir **

There were some unexpected results of that video last week, the one where Steve and Bucky tried to convince everyone that Bucky hadn’t done the bombing at the UN. Everyone took the video and ran with it, because in this one video we learned more about Steve Rogers than in five years of press conferences.

One thing that everyone noticed is how coupley Steve and Bucky are. There’s always been a thriving segment of the Captain America fandom that has said that they were a couple, that there was no way that they were just best friends. Now, that part of the fandom has exploded, seeing just how close they are, up close and (almost) in person. There’s also how different Steve acts with Bucky, not as much “noble national hero,” and more “normal dude who just so happens to be a superhero.” I bet this whole hashtag is laughing, because we’ve known for a long time that they actually are together, all because of @Awesome_howling_commandos and the fact that her grandpa, one of the actual Howling Commandos, told her that they were together.

One more thing that the internet took and ran with, was the meaning of the word punk in their time. Punks, as in rebels with leather jackets etc. didn’t exist yet, so someone looked it up. Apparently, it meant the submissive, younger, male partner of a “wolf,” or more dominant male partner. Steve is younger than Bucky, if only by a year, but this goes perfectly with my (mostly joking) theory that I posted a while ago that Steve is more submissive than not. There’s also the fact of Bucky being controlled by Hydra for seventy years. If that had happened to me, I can’t imagine wanting to be the submissive partner! It’s possible that we’re looking too far into it, but I will believe it unless proven otherwise!

Note:I will be putting this on this post so that this hashtag can (hopefully) spread. #Scarlet Witch shouldn’t be punished. She obviously made a mistake in floating that bomb upwards, which killed several people, including several Wakandan aid workers, but if it had stayed on the ground, it would have killed several more people, as well as possibly made the building fall down, killing so many more people. In short, she did the best she could with the time limit that she had, and doesn’t deserve all the hate she’s getting!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #Stucky #Aww they’re so cute! #dom/sub #Scarlet Witch shouldn’t be punished #she should be praised

**[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/13/592t.jpeg)  
StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

There’s something you’re missing here unfortunately! In the earlier days of its usage, punk meant more like, inexperienced, young, that kind of thing. Though the meaning changed over time, it was used like you said during the forties. You are right about some things, though I won’t tell you what!😉

You’re right in that the Scarlet Witch wasn’t at fault. She panicked and did the best that she could, with powers that she hasn’t had for very long. I’m so sad that so many people see it like it was her fault, but people like you give me hope!

#Captain America needs a hug #Scarlet Witch shouldn’t be punished #she should be praised #the Avengers aren’t a bomb disposal squad

Just so you guys know, the change from the previous profile picture for Steve, from this  to this is canon. Steve actually changed his profile picture. Steve has been doing some research about sexuality! I will be keeping the previous profile picture in the earlier chapters to make sure that things make sense though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civil war continues to come nearer!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	31. The star spangled Steve

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/93nu.jpeg)

**Historically_accurate_gays **

I recently figured out something interesting, so I decided to share it with you guys. A lot of you have seen posts making fun of Steve for having a literal target on his back and chest, and also for his shield not being big enough to cover his legs. Surprisingly enough, there seem to be logical explanations for all of these.

The reason for the star on his chest is simple. The costume wasn’t originally for combat, it was a costume for a stage show. Unfortunately for Steve, the star was an important part of the costume, of the character of Captain America. Fortunately, whoever designed his uniforms realized that the star would be an easy target, and all of the uniforms that I’ve seen have the star as a raised piece, probably much more padded than the rest of the suit. This is even the case on the (much loved) stealth suit, where the star and a few stripes coming from it, are the only reference to the other suits, and very obviously raised off of the rest of the suit. With this, any bullets that get shot at the target-like star, will be much less likely to hurt him.

It’s likely that a lot of bullets would get shot at the star on either his chest or shield, because they look like targets. I may not have any experience with shooting anything, but it seems logical that a lot of people would automatically shoot at the target. As far as I know, targets are used for gun practice, so the automatic association would be to shoot at the middle. The more skilled shooters would probably not be tricked by that, but they would probably be better at aiming anyway.

That’s probably the reason that Steve can hide behind the relatively small shield and not get shot, because people automatically shoot at the centre of an indestructible shield, so he doesn’t get hurt. This is really smart of Steve to paint it that way, because it not only fits with his uniform, but also helps to protect him!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Steve is really smart #it makes sense


	32. The Accords are a good idea

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/ozx4.jpeg)

**Sergeant_Barnes1917 **

Wow! The Sokovian Accords have been announced, and I’m kind of impressed! I don’t like that they were probably brought into being because the Scarlet Witch made a mistake, and I don’t like how many people are saying that the Avengers aren’t trustworthy, but they will be important going forwards.

While I definitely trust the current Avengers to keep our world safe from the threats that no one else can do anything against, there will eventually be new Avengers. We’ve seen this in the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and the Winter Soldier, and there will be more additions. The Avengers are not immortal, (except for maybe Thor) and they will die eventually. Tony Stark is actually turning forty seven next year, and will eventually have to retire. They will not be there to vet possible superheroes, so a supervillain might get in there somehow, like Hydra was in SHIELD.

We need the Accords to make sure that we don’t have a government sanctioned supervillain group running the world, and/or causing chaos. If there are punishments, restrictions, and oversight, then they will probably be less likely to try things like that, and we can make sure that we will have laws about it, ways to put them on trial for what they do. The Accords will make sure that anyone trying to use whatever powers they might get, by accident or on purpose, to hurt people, will be punished.

#Captain America needs a hug #Sokovian Accords #sign the Sokovian Accords #they need tohave some oversight #the Avengers aren’t immortal

  
[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/13/592t.jpeg)

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

That is very well reasoned and future thinking, but you are missing some things, mostly because you haven’t read the Accords. I will be posting a video soon on my opinion of the Accords.

#Captain America needs a hug #Sokovian Accords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Steve doesn’t actually support the Accords! ...kind of ...it’s complicated.
> 
> See you next week for my explanation as to why it’s complicated!


	33. The Sokovian Accords shouldn’t be supported

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the newest side story in this series to make this one more understandable!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/tkrv.jpeg)

**Awesome_howling_commandos **

I’m writing this on my phone and will copy paste it into tumblr, so excuse any formatting issues.

Tumblr is down. I’m writing this on my phone so I can post it as soon as tumblr is back up for me. As I’m sure you know, Steve recently posted a video on Twitter critiquing the Sokovian Accords. Unlike us, he had the actual text of the Accords, so he knew what he was talking about, and he also posted the full text of the Accords so we could know that he was telling the truth about them.

I don’t think that I’ve been so horrified in my entire life. I supported the Accords publicly, on my tumblr and other social media, kind of absentmindedly, thinking, “hey, that will probably be a good thing to have eventually,” and didn’t think much more about it. I know now that I should have researched it for myself, like I pride myself on doing with other subjects. It wasn’t helped by the fact that there were no facts on them on the internet, only vague comments by the World Security Council about what it would have on it. They were vague, and avoidant when talking about it on purpose, and even tried to make sure that no superhero would actually try to read it. I honestly don’t want to talk about it anymore, just the thought of what would have happened if they had been passed makes me feel sick.

In other news, I completely understand why people like my grandpa followed Steve anywhere, including into enemy territory. We caught a few fragments of it in the speech he made to SHIELD when Hydra was revealed, but now we have a lot more. He’s just so sincere, and so fervent in his beliefs. Not to mention how transparent he was, making sure that we had the information we needed to make an informed decision. He feels so real, he clearly cares for what happens, and reveals his beliefs, despite the fact that they’re so opposite to what everyone else is saying about the Accords. I knew that he definitely wasn’t very discriminatory, given that he gave so many different races the chance to be in the Howling Commandos, despite the fact that discrimination was so common back then, and the fact that he was in a relationship with a guy. Being so inclusive and showing that is very different however, especially because he’s such a public figure, and Captain America is a very prominent symbol of Conservative non diversity. What intrigued me most was his hope. He has so much hope that the human race as a whole will come together without a doubt, that the majority of us would choose love over hate and fear. That pure hope for all of us gives me hope that people can be kind and loving. I have no clue how he can keep up his optimism and hope, but I truly love him for giving us all hope despite the crazy circumstances.

We need to revise the Accords. Like Steve said, the idea behind the Accords is fantastic, but the actual Accords need to be changed. Spread the word! They need to be changed, and Captain America himself is calling us to action.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #revise the Sokovian Accords #don't support the Sokovian Accords


	34. The results of Steve’s video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had fun with this one! Be sure to check out the accompanying story for this one, some of it won’t make sense if you don’t read it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/bh7u.jpeg)

**Marie_Antoinettes_dress **

I have never seen anything like this before. During the one day that the video has been out, it has become the most trending topic... almost everywhere, from social media, to the centre of almost every conversation. Instead of asking about the weather as an icebreaker, people are talking about their opinions of the Accords! Just recently, it has been announced that the World Security Council will be revising the Accords, with the Avengers as advisors, so they can make the Accords the best they can be.

The power of Captain America, especially in the United States, is so incredible. Steve (and Tony to a lesser extent) brought together so many people who would have probably said nothing, and created social change overnight.

Of course, not everyone is happy about that. There are a lot of people that are saying that the World Security Council knows better than us, and that villains deserve all of the consequences revealed in the Accords and more. There are even some saying that Steve made up this version of the Accords to make us wrongly believe that the Accords are bad. The thing is, if Steve is making up this version of the Accords, then why didn’t the World Security Council show us the real version?

Some people have realized that Steve now officially supports LGBTQIA+ people, and are very mad. They’re all like, “he’s been tainted by this century!” I personally can’t wait to see Steve come out, and see that he’s been not only supporting, but a part of the LGBTQIA+ community since he was young! They think that because he was born a long time ago, he would automatically be homophobic, but this shows you that “being raised to be homophobic,” is an excuse that will only take you so far.

One thing that really surprised me is that Tony Stark also made a press release. In it, he said that he originally supported the Accords, but he quickly changed his mind once he saw the full text of the Accords. It’s really reassuring that he made the same mistake as many of us, supporting the Accords without knowing what’s in them. It takes a lot of bravery to admit that you are wrong, especially so publicly, and as such a public figure. I’m so glad that both of the unofficial leaders of the Avengers now agree on how awful the Accords are though. Can you imagine what would happen if Steve hadn’t made sure that Tony knew the full extent of the Accords? Tony might have kept on supporting the Accords! Luckily, we don’t have to worry about that.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Iron Man #Tony Stark #The Sokovian Accords #revise the Sokovian Accords #don’t support the Sokovian Accords #superheroes make mistakes too


	35. Peggy Carter is dead

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/8a57.jpeg)

**CaptainAmericaiscoolson **

Peggy Carter is dead. She died in her sleep a day ago, and not many have seemed to notice. It’s not exactly a big surprise, with her most important achievement being that she was Captain America’s girlfriend (at least until she was revealed to be the founder of SHIELD). I’m pretty sure though, that most people thought she was already dead, because of how far away World War Two seemed to be. It is truly a shame though, that all the achievements she had to her name are being reduced to Captain America’s girlfriend. She has been a legend among SHIELD agents, and is well known for her willingness to go on missions, despite being the director. I may have only met her in passing, but she will be missed very much.

Her obituary was so sweet, and she obviously had a long and fulfilling life. I can’t imagine what it would be like to be Steve and Bucky right now though. They knew she was old, but I can’t imagine having someone that you knew when they were in their twenties die of old age while you are still so young. And of course it would happen right after the mess with the Accords. It seems so awful and heartbreaking. I wish them all the best, and I hope they have all the support they need to keep going.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #Peggy Carter is dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys, but it had to happen.😬
> 
> I hope you’re excited for next weeks chapter, because I sure am! There will be a lot of science, and I have been researching for it for the last day or two, so I hope that you enjoy it when it comes out!


	36. Super soldier aging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:this chapter has description of aging, death of old age, minor body grossness, and lots of rambling about genetics. 
> 
> This is a long one. My favorite science has always been biology, especially genetics, so I’ve had this idea simmering for a while, and had a lot of fun researching this. I even found out a few interesting (and mostly unrelated) facts as well! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it!

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/877b.jpeg)

**The_White_Hat **

Just yesterday, Peggy Carter’s funeral was held, and by all accounts, it was a beautiful funeral, and many people spoke on how she touched their lives. One thing that I thought of is how weird and awful it must be for Steve and Bucky, to see someone that they knew as young, see her old, and die of old age. They’re still at the top of their game, and are still young. It got me thinking, since super soldiers have super healing, would they age slower than normal humans? That would be awful, as that would mean that they would outlive most of the Avengers, see all of their friends, and maybe even their friends children and grandchildren, die of old age. I decided to look up things to see if there would be a logical and scientifically accurate answer.

When I first began to think of this possibility, I thought of using Thor and Asgardians in general as examples, but that doesn’t make much sense. While Asgardians have longer lifespans than ordinary humans, (eg, they have been to earth in the time of the Vikings and are still alive) and have enhanced healing and durability, (eg, Loki got Hulk smashed during the battle of Manhattan, and walked away from it) as well as many other similar traits to super soldiers, that doesn’t necessarily mean that they are connected. We only know of one alien species that has enhanced healing and/or a longer lifespan. Correlation does not equal causation, and it is entirely possible that it is a coincidence, despite how much sense it makes.

To start with, we have to define aging, and know what causes it. (Kind of. We don’t have all the information yet, but this is what’s suspected.) Basically, aging is when the rate of cell death exceeds the rate of cell replication, even by a tiny bit. Cells die in only one of two ways, external stresses, like cuts, burns, etc, or apoptosis. Apoptosis is when a cell destroys itself because it’s DNA is damaged or mutated, and shouldn’t keep on replicating. One of the reasons that a cell could have damaged DNA is because it doesn’t have telomeres anymore. Telomeres are basically junk DNA on the ends of our chromosomes, so that if there is a copying error, then there is a much smaller chance that useful DNA will be destroyed. Telomeres gradually deplete over time, and that is one of the speculated causes of aging. The older you get, the shorter telomeres you have, which causes more cell death, which means that you deteriorate, because you have a higher rate of cell death than cell replication.

A related fact is that super soldiers have enhanced healing, which logically means that their cells replicate faster, to close wounds faster, replace blood volume quickly, and probably leave minimal scarring. The thing is, if super soldier cells replicate twice as fast as normal human cells, and did that constantly, then the effects would probably be very visible, with the extra cells that aren’t dying probably causing massive growths, and possibly growing into the hollow spaces inside him, like his lungs. Steve has been a super soldier for quite a few years now, so it’s likely that if that were to happen, we would know already. It is most likely that Steve’s (and other super soldiers) cells stop replicating if there isn’t a need to replace dead cells, and probably act like most brain and spine nerve cells, which do not replicate after you stop growing, which is why brain and spinal cord injuries are often permanent. Of course, they would begin to replicate again once he got injured, but unless that happened, they would stay in a limbo of sorts.

Aging is partially genetic, and partially based on environmental factors, but I will be basing my theory mostly on the genetic side. Some people have longer telomeres than others, which makes the individual cells last longer, and make it so they can live to one hundred years old and beyond. Since the whole point of the serum was to make people become the best a human could be and beyond, it is very likely that super soldiers have longer telomeres than anybody, and it’s also very likely that their cells make less mistakes in copying DNA, and/or can fix it more effectively than any normal human. Not to mention that they are more durable than any human, so their cells would also not die as often. The thing is, the more a cell is replicated, the more damage there is to the telomeres, and (it’s assumed) the faster someone will age. Since I’m assuming that a super soldier’s cells only divide when needed, and their cells are more durable, and die less, needing less division to fix, that already significantly increases the chance of them aging slower, and means less cells dying of apoptosis. But if you add in the high chance of them having longer telomeres, DNA being less likely to mutate, and the possibility of their cells being able to fix damaged DNA much better than an ordinary human, and it seems that they will have a drastically increased lifespan. There’s also the fact that a few animals (and cancer cells as well) can produce telomerase, which increases the length of telomeres, and increase a lifespan well past it’s normal length. It’s just a guess, but it’s definitely possible in theory that super soldiers could produce telomerase, increasing their lifespan even more.

One interesting fact that I found while researching this is that chemotherapy, or drugs that kill cancer, do that by destroying the cells that replicate faster. Cancer is just cells replicating very fast and out of control, so it works well on cancer, but it also works well on other quickly replicating cells, like hair follicles, bone marrow, and digestive tract cells. This would make it much easier to kill a super soldier with chemotherapy drugs than probably any other drugs. Once one cell was killed by it, other cells would replicate in order to fill the gap, exposing them to the effects, making the cells around them replicate in order the fill the spot, and on and on, until the super soldier was dead. Of course, this would require a lot of chemotherapy drugs, and probably a significant amount of time, but it’s an interesting thought.

One thing that would happen if they did age much slower than the rest of us, and my speculations about how that would happen are true, is that once they did start aging properly, it would be fast. The thing is, when their chromosomes run out of telomeres, cells will start to die of apoptosis. Then those cells will be replaced by other cells that are close to apoptosis, which start to die quickly, then more cells need to be replaced, all with cells that are also close to dying of apoptosis, and on and on. I have no clue how quickly that would be, it might be at a normal human rate, but I do know that it would be much faster than their previous aging rate.

I don’t really know what I was hoping to get out of this. Either possibility is awful, and this research only made me sad, both about death in general, and for Steve and Bucky. I researched and posted this at a horrible time. If they read this, I’m sorry, the thought just got into my head, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it until I researched it. I was thinking about delaying posting this, but I figured that there would be no good time to post this. If you do read this and want it taken down though, I will.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Bucky Barnes #super soldier serum #super soldier #science! #science #theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this also means that the “scene that must not be named” at the end of Endgame is even more wrong than you thought, but scientifically proven this time! Which... only makes me hate it more. 
> 
> If you want to add more angst to any of your stories, use the simple method of making your characters outlive everyone they love! Use two or more times for best results!
> 
> Just so my followers know, I will be posting a (slightly altered) version of this chapter in my theory and meta series, so if anyone only wants the theory, they don’t have to search through this entire story. You can ignore the notification, it’s basically the same text as this.


	37. In remembrance of Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t read the most recent addition to this series, this chapter will make a lot more sense if you do!

[profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/zug3.jpeg)

**America’s_ass1918 **

I still can’t believe it! They actually came out! ...and broke Twitter in the process. I really wasn’t expecting that Steve would come out as pansexual in front of the entire world. We all know that he is pansexual by the subtle hint of his profile picture, but I was almost expecting that he just... wouldn’t mention it.

But the story of how they got together is really adorable, and really not what I expected! The mental image of a younger Bucky drunkenly rambling about how much he loves Steve, to Steve, is the best thing. And the story of their wedding! The fact that they had a wedding, back when it was so much more awful for queer people, and that all of the Howling Commandos supported them? That’s incredible! Another funny (and way too adorable) mental image:Steve in the Captain America suit, with a fancy lace doily on his head, being escorted down the aisle by Peggy Carter, in a bombed out church. I need someone to draw this!

And their rings! The fact that Bucky promised to get them rings when they got home from war, and now they finally have them, it’s... so poetic. It’s so cool that Steve designed them himself, and that one of their teammates made them. The image was really blurry, and the images were so tiny, so I couldn’t really make the design out, but both rings definitely have a prominent star on them. It made me realize that both of them have stars as an important part of their superhero outfits and identities. Steve has the white star on his chest, and Bucky has the red star on his shoulder, which makes me think of them as “equal but opposite.” They both have the serum and are on par with each other physically, but they have very different superhero identities, with them even being on opposite sides when Hydra was in the process of being revealed.

I’m really surprised that he kind of revealed that we existed, and just in the last little while, the hashtag #thatspecifichashtag has exploded in popularity! But the fact that he went out of his way to say thank you, and tell us to keep doing what we’re doing, is so validating! Yeah, he might not comment or talk very much, but he’s here, and he appreciates what we do.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #Stucky


	38. Art!

[Profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/07a8.jpeg)

**Thisiswhyimnotcreating**

Guys I made a thing! I watched Steve and Bucky’s coming out video, and couldn’t help myself! I heard their description of their wedding, with Steve wearing a doily on his head because he was the one walking down the aisle, and it was adorable! I loved the contrast of the idea of big strong Captain America in his uniform, with a lace doily on his head, so I drew it.

I still can’t believe how crazy the internet has gotten recently though, so many people that were insistent that Steve being alive was a sign that they needed to go back to the “good old days,” and now they’ve basically disowned him! Politicians that used his image are now frantically saying that they don’t support him now, and it’s pretty insane. I do know that I’ve seen at least a few people reconsidering their stance on the LGBTQIA+ community, which is pretty great, but it’s still annoying that it took actual Captain America coming out to do that, and not the scores of queer couples in healthy relationships that are out.

I can’t believe I got this done within a reasonable timeframe though, because I’m the busiest I’ve ever been in my life. I have a almost full time job, (37 hours a week), a Reverse Big Bang ficthat I was very ambitious about in terms of word count that needs to be done soonish (it’s only about halfway done!), one fic that needs to be edited and posted, and one other (smaller) story in the works. I have no clue how I managed to get this finished in time.

All that aside, please enjoy the picture! It’s only my third finished piece of digital art, but I’m still proud of it! Lace is surprisingly hard, especially when it’s so small. I probably accidentally made the stained glass window the focus of the picture, but I was really proud of it, so I couldn’t bear to blur it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, yes, all of the busyness mentioned by Thisiswhyimnotcreating is stuff that is taking up my time! I appreciate all of your comments, kudos, and subscriptions, they truly inspire me to write more! Thank you for reading this story!


	39. Poor Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one while I write next weeks one, where Steve and Bucky come back from their honeymoon!

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/93nu.jpeg)

**Historically_accurate_gays**

I recently realized something.

Steve:I may have lost everyone I’ve ever cared about, but at least I took down the Valkyrie, making sure that Hydra couldn’t massacre civilians in their homes with incredibly destructive bombs.

America in 1945:Let’s destroy Hiroshima and Nagasaki, cities with no military importance and lots of civilians, with atomic bombs!

Steve:At least the war has ended, so Nazis must have disappeared forever!

Neo-Nazis:Let’s become a legitimate political stance again!

Steve:At least I personally brought down most of Hydra, so they’re definitely gone.

Alexander Pierce:Looks like the world needs a nice genocide so Hydra can take over.

Steve:At least Bucky died quickly, and didn’t suffer while I slept.

Winter Soldier:Hello... it’s me.

Steve:At least there aren’t any laws that let governments detain certain groups of people on trumped up charges! (Concentration camps)

The Sokovian Accords:Exist

Steve:Looks into the camera like he’s on The Office

#Steve is very unlucky #like crazy unlucky #I have no clue how he’s still sane #he deserves better #Captain America needs a hug #Steve Rogers #Captain America #everything he died todestroy has come back

  
[Profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/13/592t.jpeg)

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

I was very surprised to learn that you aren’t allowed to punch Nazis anymore. You did miss one other thing that would fit on this list, but it isn’t exactly known to the public, so I’ll let it go.

#I’m not sane #never have been #Captain America needs a hug #please?

  
[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/22/3fiu.jpeg)

**Historically_accurate_gays**

😮

One_ more_ thing that I missed? You deserve all the hugs.

#Captain America needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the one that Steve said is not known to civilians is the tesseract... 
> 
> I didn’t realize until recently just how many things that Steve thought were destroyed, are alive and well nowadays, so I made a post about it!
> 
> Edit: it was recently brought to my attention by DIGIFAN99 that Hiroshima and Nagasaki actually were important militarily! That’ll teach me for not doing my research!


	40. An interview!

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/cdwr.jpeg)

**Miraculous_LadyNoir**

I can’t believe that the interview actually happened! It was so cool to be able to get a lot of the questions that we have been asking actually answered, and get to know them a little bit. Steve is the biggest troll ever, and I love it! When he said his first plan for coming out, I cackled like a hyena until my sides hurt, it was that funny and unexpected!

It was actually really encouraging, because he talked about his mental health. I myself have PTSD, and to know that Captain America and White Wolf, both incredibly badass super soldier superheroes, have issues, and need therapists is kind of validating. If they can’t deal with it on their own, I definitely shouldn’t. The way Steve talked about his mental state after the ice was eye opening, I had never really even considered hw it might affect him mentally, and he didn’t even talk about it a lot. I can’t imagine being brave enough to say that in front of basically the entire world! It was the most watched episode in the entire history of the show, and even more people watched it on YouTube! But the way he described how Bucky would have loved everything in the future was so sad, and he knew that they could get legally married when he thought Bucky was dead and gone, was incredibly sad. I’m so glad that they could get this second chance!

The way Bucky described Steve being stupid was hilarious! He was just so resigned to the fact that Steve would always sacrifice himself. It’s crazy how self sacrificing Steve was then, taking off his helmet and discarding his shield, all to convince Bucky to try and remember him. It was funny how Bucky described it though, and it inspired me to make a meme!   
  


[Link to picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/23/mo0y.jpeg)

  


#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #White Wolf #superheroes aren’t perfect #PTSD #Mental health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to give you guys an update on where this story is going in the future. Yes, it does have a proper (and hopefully satisfying) ending planned! 
> 
> At the moment, there are only two plot points left, a minor one that can happen anytime, with no effect on the story, and the ending one. Once that plot point is finished, this story is over! I might write a few more stories in this series, but that is it.
> 
> I don’t want this story to end anytime soon though, so if you have any ideas for another chapter, (or maybe a few) feel free to comment them! I cannot promise to use every one of them, due to limitations in inspiration and this story structure, but I will consider every one! It can be anything, a more science based chapter, one based on a meme you saw, or something you realized about Steve! You can comment them at anytime in the future as well, but once the ending plot point has started, I will not write any more suggestions from you guys!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, I love you all!


	41. Too much math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partially inspired by a meta story by ArgentNoelle, who provided a fantastic resource on how Steve could have survived the ice, so be sure to check it out!
> 
> Beware:this chapter contains a lot of math, but hopefully I made it easy to understand! If you have any questions or tips on making it easier to understand, please leave a comment!

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/877b.jpeg)

[ ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/877b.jpeg) **The_White_Hat**

So, first of all, the interview was fascinating, so much new information, and it felt like we were actually meeting them. But the thing that really interested me was Bucky’s metal arm. I really never considered why Bucky would have such an advanced metal arm, when that kind of thing is currently pretty far from proper testing. It was awful to know how mistreated he was in the course of getting that arm, but I can’t help but be fascinated by it.

So recently I was thinking about the similarities between Steve and Bucky, and how impossible it is that they would be here, in the same time, together. In the interview they talked about the tiny chance that that would happen, and it inspired me. Me being me, I decided to actually calculate the math of it, and this is what I came up with. Of course, I don’t know the actual chances of some of these things happening, and I don’t work with statistics very often, so if I get anything very wrong, or made any weird assumptions, then please contact me so I can change it!

The structure of this might be a bit weird, but I will put my explanation for the numbers first, followed by the equation, with the answer at the end. (This will all be in percentages, that will be changed to decimals for the equation) I will try my best to make it easy to follow, even for people who don’t get math. First of all I will calculate the chances of Steve surviving to this century to meet Bucky, (because it’s slightly less complicated)

**Making the equation**

To become a super soldier he first had to be chosen, and from what we know of the selection process, there were twelve recruits including Steve, so the percentage is 8.3% repeating, or 0.083. Then he had to survive the serum itself, which I have no clue the chances of, but I’ll just say 50%, or 0.5. Then, for Steve to be able to survive long enough to see Bucky again, he first had to survive long enough to make it onto the Valkyrie, so I took an American soldier’s chance of surviving the war, (about 41.94%, but it might be different because only approximately one million of America’s sixteen million soldiers actually saw battle, the information isn’t very clear) then multiply it by Steve’s approximate healing rate/resilience. (I believe that it’s about six times a normal human because a while ago after a mission, he had a cast for a broken arm on for one week, where a normal human would have it on for about six weeks). But, this adds up to more than 100%, so I’ll just replace it with a one. Then, I read a post by ArgentNoelle about how Steve could have survived being frozen, which is a very comprehensive look at it, with good sources. Check that post out here! After Steve got frozen, there would be a (small) chance of him dying, maybe by animals coming to eat him or something else, I have absolutely no clue how big that chance would be, so I will say that he had a 99.999% chance of survival for each of the 66 years he was in the ice, and leave it there. Last, there’s the chances of him surviving the two years until he saw Bucky again. I’m just going to say that the chance is also about 99.999%, because modern medicine plus the super soldier serum would make it very unlikely to die, and even though Hydra probably could have made it so he died, Steve is very popular, and the public would have questions if he died. And that’s the end of Steve’s chances of death.

**The equation so far**

(0.083•0.5•1(0.99999/66)0.99999)

Bucky is a little more complicated, but should be doable. First, I’m assuming that he got the serum when he was captured the first time, so he would actually survive the fall that would have killed any normal human. First he had to be chosen for the experiments in the first place, but we don’t know how many soldiers there were in that factory, only how many came out of it alive, so I’ll do some guessing. There were 163 people that came out of the factory, so I will approximate that 150 died to the experiments, and 150 died from the factory conditions, overwork, etc. That makes 463 people that Bucky had to be chosen out of, so a 0.00215% chance of being chosen. Then he had to survive the experiments, because it’s well known that no one that got experimented on ever came back except for Bucky. If it’s out of 150 people, that means he had a 0.00613% chance. Then he had to survive the war, which is the same as Steve’s chances, and be more than 100%, so I’ll just use a one. Then, this all becomes more complicated when Bucky supposedly died, so I will break off here.

**The equation so far**

(0.083•0.5•1(0.99999/66)0.99999)•(0.00002•0.00006•1

We recently found out that Bucky “died” by falling from a train in the Alps, then was captured by the Russian team that was sent to retrieve his body. So first, the chances of him surviving the fall itself are extremely low, because for normal humans, a drop of 84 feet has a 90% chance of death. The point that Bucky presumably fell from is 196 feet (or 60 meters). Thanks to this graph I found, I was able to figure out that the rate of increase stays pretty steady after 20 meters, so I decided to just divide the midpoint (30 meters) by two, then multiply it by a healing factor of six (same as Steve’s) which was the best way I could think of to do it.

[Picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/24/c2d5.jpeg)

  
**The equation so far**

(0.083•0.5•1(0.99999/66)0.99999)•(0.00002•0.00006•1(0.001/2•6)

Now onto Bucky’s chances of surviving the time between him falling and getting captured. It would be unlikely that he would bleed out, even if he had sustained major wounds. The coldness of the area (from 4 to -6 degrees Celsius in February) would slow the bleeding, and his speedy healing would quickly replace blood lost, but depending on what wounds he got from the fall it could be a lot worse. I’ll go with a 50% chance for now. But for the cold part of the equation, death would be much less likely. If Bucky has the same reaction to extreme cold as Steve, (freezing solid) then how long it took for him to get “rescued” wouldn’t matter, because he would start to freeze, even if he didn’t have the time to freeze properly. I’ll just put that at a 99.9% percent chance of surviving the cold.

**The equation so far**

(0.083•0.5•1(0.99999/66)0.99999)•(0.00002•0.00006•1(0.001/2•6)0.5•0.999

Then, as explained by @Americas_ass1918, Bucky wasn’t made to assassinate people until 1963, and I suspect that he was being brainwashed and experimented on, and it was only when they had a solid method of control that they began to use him for assassinations. I suspect that they wouldn’t care as much if they lost him at this point, so I’ll say that he only had a 99% chance of living for each of those 18 years. Then there was the years that he was an assassin, when he would have been much more valuable to Hydra, so for the 50 years that he was an assassin he would have a 99.95% chance of living each year.

**The equation so far**

(0.083•0.5•1(0.99999/66)0.99999)•(0.00002•0.00006•1(0.001/2•6)0.5•0.999(0.99/18)(0.9995/50))

The last part of this equation is the chance that either of them would kill the other when they didn’t know who the other was. They are both pretty equal in terms of both being super soldiers, so for that I would say a chance of 85% for neither of them killing the other if neither of them recognized the other. But the chance of one recognizing the other and not fighting properly (like how Bucky said that Steve basically refused to fight him on the Helicarrier) is much higher. As we know how skilled Bucky is, and Steve’s idiocy when it comes to Bucky, the chance of neither of them dying if only one recognized the other would probably be about 20%.

**The full equation**

(0.083•0.5•1(0.99999/66)0.99999)•(0.00002•0.00006•1(0.001/2•6)0.5•0.999(0.99/18)(0.9995/50))•(0.85•0.20)

Now to solve this monster!

**Solving the equation**

We need to use order of operations to solve this, but since there’s only multiplication/division and brackets, things will be pretty straightforward. We start with the most inside brackets, turning this:

(0.083•0.5•1**(0.99999/66)**0.99999)•(0.00002•0.00006•1**(0.001/2•6)**0.5•0.999**(0.99/18)(0.9995/50)**)•(0.85•0.20)

Into this:

(0.083•0.5•1•**0.01515**•0.99999)•(0.00002•0.00006•1•**0.003**•0.5•0.999•**0.055•0.01999**)•(0.85•0.20)

Then we turn that into this:

0.00062872•0.000000000000001977•0.17

And finally, we turn that craziness into this insanity:

0.000000000000000000211306 which is a whopping 0.0000000000000000211306% chance of Steve and Bucky making it to this century with each other. That is 211306 with seventeen zeroes in front!

In short, it was all but impossible that Steve and Bucky would survive to this century together, and I’m not even counting the chance of Steve being unfrozen when he did, because I only thought of that possibility after I finished all the math, and there is no way that I’m doing it all again!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #White Wolf #what are the chances? #the chances are ridiculously small #like infinitesimal #my brain is done

  
[Profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/foq0.jpeg)

**Bucking_orders**

Wow! You did some pretty intense research here, and I really appreciate it! I never thought about just how unlikely that kind of circumstance was! You did miss a certain variable, but it isn’t exactly known to the public, so you couldn’t have put it in. You did an incredible job though.

#Captain America needs a hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The numbers in this chapter were so large that the calculator on my phone wouldn’t calculate correctly, so I had to look up a scientific calculator on the internet to calculate everything!
> 
> I had a lot of fun doing research for this chapter, (even though I didn’t use all of it) and found out a few interesting things. 
> 
> For one, I found a possible location where Bucky could have fallen, (Unless Zola built his own rail line, which is highly likely, given that the train ran on tesseract juice) It’s on a rail line called the Mittenwald railway, it goes from Austria to Germany through the Alps, and was finished in 1912. It has a bridge over a river in a valley (even though the direction of the river is twisted 90 degrees). The fall from there is approximately 60 meters (or 196 feet). In the wiki, it says that where Bucky fell was in the Central Eastern Alps, along the Danube River, but from what I could find out, the Danube only cuts off a tiny corner of the North east part of the Alps, so I decided to ignore this.
> 
> For another, I figured out Steve’s approximate healing speed, because the Wiki said that it took several days (about a week) for him to heal gunshot wounds, and an average person takes six weeks. I made it so that the people in this universe witnessed a broken arm of his so they could have the right number for his healing speed.
> 
> Last of all, I didn’t add in the chance of one of the other Winter Soldiers working out and replacing Bucky because the civilians do not know about the other Winter Soldiers. However, I did the math, and the answer became a 0.0000000000000000042261301% chance!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	42. Punk Steve!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another commission piece in this chapter! It’s truly fantastic, and if you want to see more, check out inflomora-art on tumblr!
> 
> As you might be able to tell, comments are moderated now. I did this because several people, out of the blue decided to insist that I remove the tag “Team Iron Man” from this story. Many people have told me that the tag fits, and tag policing has never been a thing that the makers of AO3 have supported. When I said that I will not remove the tag, one person decided to insult my writing and my character for that, and when I warned them that I will not tolerate their hatred, dared me to moderate my comments, saying that I was too cowardly/too lazy to do it. As you can tell, comments are now moderated. 
> 
> Thank you to those of you (the majority) who have been commenting such nice things, and supporting this story! I truly appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

** [Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/25/kb4e.jpeg) **

**Inflomora-art**

So I saw the interview, and I got inspired. They were talking about how Steve was a punk, how he definitely would have worn punk clothes when he was small, and I figured that I should drawsomething! I had a lot of fun with it, and it looks great!

[Picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/25/w7xf.jpeg)

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/lxjd.jpeg)

**I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie**

I saw this gorgeous piece of art, and I had to show it to my grandma. She stared at it for a while, then burst out laughing. She said that it fit Steve perfectly, reminded her of when Steve was tiny and much fightier than he is now. Told me that he did look almost innocent back then, with his tiny frame and amazing puppy dog eyes, but he really wasn’t. And here’s a direct quote from her, “Steve mostly used his puppy eyes on Bucky, and only when he needed them, and he told me he used them rarely so that they didn’t lose their potency. But when Steve did use his puppy eyes, Bucky would just melt. It was hilarious, watching the charmer of the neighbourhood, the star boxer, just completely melt under Steve’s puppy eyes, like ice in a Brooklyn summer.”

She also told a few hilarious stories, mostly about Steve going to protests, and going after jerks, despite the fact that he was tiny and sick, and had asthma on top of everything. Then Bucky would come charging in like a bull, finish the fight, and drag him home to clean him up. Steve would insist every time that he could have taken care of it himself, and maybe sometimes he could have, because of how tricky he was, but most of the time, he needed Bucky.

But yeah, this art is awesome, and the artist needs all the support they can get! I love how the colours are all faded neutral colours, except for the shield on the bag, which really makes it pop!

#Captain America needs a hug #punk Steve Rogers #Steve Rogers #Captain America 


	43. The Hydra logo is awful

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/07a8.jpeg)

**Thisiswhyimnotcreating **

So this may be a weird (and possibly insensitive???) topic for this hashtag, but I need to talk about Hydra’s logo. At first it may seem that there’s nothing weird about it, creepy, but not weird. However, as a lover of mythology (thanks Rick Riordan), and as an artist myself, I can tell you that the logo makes no sense at all.

To start, their organization is named Hydra, based on the creature from Greek mythology, and their... catchphrase I guess, is, “cut off one head, and two more will take its place.” The main interesting thing about the Hydra from Greek mythology is that once you cut off one head, two more will grow in its place, for as many heads can fit, unless the stump is cauterized, which stops the stump from growing more heads. Simple so far, right? Wrong.

The logo of Hydra depicts an octopus with a skull face. An octopus has one head, and eight limbs. A Hydra has four limbs, and many heads. They could not have gotten it more wrong. Of course, an octopus can regrow it’s limbs if they fall off, so that’s a weak connection, but it does not regrow two limbs in the place of one (unless it mutates a lot.) Not only that, but the octopus in the logo has six limbs instead of the traditional eight, which means that it’s either mutated pretty badly, or it hasn’t regrown it’s missing limbs yet, which undermines the whole idea of the regeneration thing!

The skull face, and it being red actually makes sense, unlike everything else, because the first leader of Hydra was known as the Red Skull.

All in all, I give the Hydra logo a 0.5/5 for accuracy, (because an octopus can regrow limbs), and a 3/5 for design (because there are fewer limbs than could have been drawn, and the suckers are weirdly prominent). This logo gets a 3.5/10 overall, because it is a truly awful representation of the whole point of the organization. I truly believe that the person supposed to draw the logo got blackout drunk before they designed it, and no one checked their work until it was too late.

[Picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/26/8dhr.jpeg)

#Captain America needs a hug #Hydra #not only are they evil #and Nazis #but their logo is awful #what were they thinking? #at least it’s easy to tell they’re evil from the logo #seriously #it’s like a comic book villain’s!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I have a lot of feelings about the Hydra logo, and none of them are good! It is an insult to mythology lovers everywhere, and I’m glad that it’s the logo of an evil organization and not a good one!


	44. I am in shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the most recent side story for this to make more sense!

****[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/tkrv.jpeg)  
Awesome_howling_commandos

So today brought all of us another horrifying realization from Steve! Namely, that he has absolutely no way of controlling what he sponsors. I really should have realized this earlier, as my grandpa always said to ignore what the ads mentioning Captain America said, as they had no consideration of the actual guy, but I just... never really thought of it past that.

But now that Steve has brought it to our attention, I’m really noticing a lot of that. I’ve seen quite a few people, after Steve revealed he was pan, looking at some of the old ads decrying homosexuality, and realizing that something was off. Because from what everything that Steve said, all of the howling commandos supported him and Bucky, especially Peggy. We all assumed that Peggy would have been the one to take control of his estate after he died, but he forgot to change his will, and the government snatched up everything.

That in itself is a bit underhanded, but not outright awful, until Steve woke up. Then they used his ignorance, trust in SHIELD, and depression against him, so they could keep the big bucks, (and power) that the Captain America title gave them. I’d even bet you anything that once Steve came back, that power and money was probably twice as great!

I can kind of understand not being able to get your possessions back after they’re given to other people through your will, but the rights to your own image?!! That is definitely something that should be given back with your identity. I support Steve one hundred percent, and I hope that he has all the encouragement he can get in this crazy situation! At least the Accords have been fully amended and signed now, so they only have one major legal matter to deal with!

And I’m sure you all noticed Steve gave absolutely no shits about decrying the US government in general, and the wars that the US has been involved in recently specifically. And not providing a definitive yes or no about supporting something, because he hasn’t done enough research on it? It’s definitely a skill that a lot of the internet needs to learn! In short, Steve truly is a hero for our time!

And @Bucking_orders, has Steve always been this... rebellious and ready to fight? Because no wonder they wanted to take control of his image if he was!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #give Steve control of his own image #I still can’t believe that this is a hashtag I have to use #I support Steve #cancel the US government #do your research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins another arc!
> 
> If you have any ideas for this story, I would love to hear them! I may not use them, but I appreciate every one!


	45. And now they’re involving Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to post this yesterday, because I was so caught up in preparing my RBB fic! (Which will start posting on the fifteenth probably) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/8a57.jpeg)

**CaptainAmericaiscoolson **

And now they’ve involved Bucky. Like things haven’t been crazy enough! While Steve finishes up his epic rant on Twitter, I’ll fill you all in. Just after Steve posted the video saying that the US government’s ad that involved Captain America wasn’t actually supported by him, another ad showed up, very similar, but with Bucky instead of Steve. Not only had Bucky only consented to a few pictures and videos of him being used as promotional material for the Howling Commandos during the war, and nothing else, but Steve is now being very protective, as shown by aforementioned epic Twitter rant. It seems that the US government should be regretting their choice about now.

I know that you’ve all seen Steve’s defence of Bucky after he was revealed to be the Winter Soldier, and everyone on this hashtag has seen the explanation of Steve’s stupidity in rescuing him when he was captured by Hydra the first time, but I doubt that anyone else has seen him defending Bucky live in front of you like I have. Steve has the enviable ability to hear insults to himself, and take them with at most, annoyance, all day. But, when Bucky is gone after by anyone, all that easy disregard goes out the window, and that person often immediately regrets their choice. He has the perfect combination of the “Captain America is disappointed in you” glare, being very good at inspiring (and absolutely brutal) speeches, his viciousness being very unexpected, and a very noble cause to champion. Most of the time, Bucky can calm him down without too much of an incident, but if the insult is too awful, if the person ignores Bucky’s right to choose (especially in terms of medical things) or if Bucky is otherwise unavailable, then Steve can make the person cower in fear, occasionally making them cry if they’re unprepared enough.

This is going to be a very interesting day and lawsuit. I am even more a fan of Steve than I was before, with his insistence on people doing their own research, and not believing everything the government says. It’s truly an honour to get to see firsthand your childhood hero become the hero of your adulthood as well.

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #White Wolf #now Steve’s pissed #there goes the government #give Steve control of his own image #I support Steve #give Bucky control of his image #I support Bucky #do your research


	46. Bucky has a sense of humour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but hopefully funny!

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/xnz2.jpeg)

**Bucking_orders**

Lose fifteen pounds with one weird trick:lose an arm

#Captain America needs a hug

  
  


[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/foq0.jpeg)

**Bucking_orders**

Steve is currently having a conniption. He deserves it, he’s the one I learned most of my bad jokes from.

But yes @Awesome_howling_commandos he has always been this fighty. He just has a better and taller soapbox and bigger and better lungs now. Except it was much more terrifying for me before the serum, as he was willing to fight anyone, including people much bigger than him, and groups. He also had absolutely terrible health, and I literally would not have been surprised if he just dropped dead at any point before the serum, and the only times he won fights was with luck, and him being very healthy that day.

He used to be 400 pounds of rage and fight in a 100 pound bag, and the serum only found room for some of it.

#Captain America needs a hug #Steve Rogers #Steve is a punk #he’s always been a punk #who fights way too much #he was like a very unhealthy chihuahua


	47. I’m feeling validated right now

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/93nu.jpeg)  
**Historically_accurate_gays**

I still can’t believe that Steve and Bucky have to go through this shit! So the US government isn’t giving up on keeping their image and using it for whatever they want! They’re going to have to take this to court, which, from what I know, usually takes at least six months, if not a year or more. It might be sped up because of how high profile this is, but who knows at this point. The US government is going to keep holding the rights to Steve’s image for that much longer, and probably use it as much as possible in the meantime. If Steve or Bucky are reading this, I fully support this course of action, and I really hope that things go smoothly and quickly!

But one thing I really didn’t expect from this craziness was how vehemently they were against the part of the ad that implied that you could get a super soldier body by joining the army. Bucky by making fun of it, and Steve with the mini speech he made about it in the video he made. I have body image issues, and Steve saying that what you look like does not make you worth any less as a human being just... hit harder than I expected. It might be the sincerity, or maybe the fact that I’ve been brainwashed since childhood to always listen to Captain America, but it gave me a little encouragement. To know that they care, that they are so worried that the ads might affect someone’s body image? It makes me feel seen, feel... almost validated. They know about that kind of trigger, account for it, and try to help. I have no idea why they would think to account for that kind of thing, as they would have no reason to be aware of that, but I’m so grateful!

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #Captain America #White Wolf #Body image issues #I support Steve #give Steve control of his image #give Bucky control of his image


	48. Super soldier senses

**[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/tkrv.jpeg)  
Awesome_howling_commandos**

So this is something I didn’t think to talk about until recently, but I thought would fit well on this hashtag. As you know, my grandpa was a howling commando, and he had a lot of stories from the war. Here are some things I learned about the serum from his stories, which isn’t all good things.

The serum is really cool in that it gives people super senses. That may sound really cool, and like it could be really useful, which it is, but there’s also major disadvantages.

For sight for example, yes, they can see so many things that others don’t, and even see easily in the dark due to a special layer in their eyes called a tapetum lucidum. That may be useful in battle in a lot of ways, but a major disadvantage is that they would be a lot more sensitive to light. For example, an explosion that causes a bright flash of light might temporarily blind a normal person, but if they are more sensitive to light, then it could be more painful for them, or even damage their eyes more!

For taste, it wouldn’t necessarily be as big of an advantage, it might make them better at telling when there is poison in their food, but it would definitely be a disadvantage. Imagine the food you hate the taste of the most. Now imagine the bad taste being even stronger. Put simply, awful. And I’m not sure if spiciness is a taste thing or not, but if it is, then food would feel even spicier for them!

For smell, it could be very useful on a battlefield, or even in everyday life! If you’ve seen all those cool animal facts about dogs being able to smell things like seizures, certain diseases, or even emotions, it’s likely that Steve and Bucky can smell those things too. I’m not exactly sure on how much better their senses are, but if it’s that good, then there are some major disadvantages as well. I got a lot of stories from my grandpa about World War Two, and one thing that he said that stuck with me was how the movies could never captured the battlefields very well because a significant part of the awfulness was the smell. From what he told me, just about every bad smell you could imagine was on a battlefield, mud, blood, human and animal waste, gunpowder, smoke, rot, and more. Now imagine that scent, but maybe twice as strong. That’s how awful Steve and Bucky have it.

But that’s not all, there’s also hearing, which would also be very useful on a battlefield and in real life, with them able to hear calls for help no one else would, noticing traps more easily, and probably making it near impossible for anyone to sneak up on them! But that comes with a whole host of disadvantages as well, like when a bomb goes off. If a normal person is close enough to a bomb as it goes off, they will often lose hearing, whether temporarily or permanently. And I’m sure you’ve all heard a noise that is so loud and painful that you stop on the spot and cover your ears. Imagine that, but worse.

But there’s even worse, touch. It was never mentioned by grandpa as something that Steve for sure has, but every other one of his senses are enhanced, so it would make sense if it is. With this one, there is an obvious good effect, any good feeling is multiplied. I have no clue what kind of battlefield advantage it could hold, but I do know a disadvantage. Pain. Any pain they feel is likely worse than anybody else’s, so all the horrible pains they’ve experienced, (especially for Bucky) are even more painful than they would be for a normal person.

All of this combined makes an awful combination, some of the most common things on a battlefield, bad smells, bright flashes of light, loud bangs, and pain, are all things that Steve and Bucky are more vulnerable to than anybody that we know of. Yet, they both continue to fight, some battles that we see, and probably a lot that we don’t see. They have this major disadvantage in every battle they walk into, and yet they keep doing it over and over. I have no clue how they stand it, and that makes them so strong in so many ways. That’s definitely something to admire in them.

#Captain America needs a hug #Bucky Barnes needs a hug #Captain America #White Wolf #Steve Rogers #Bucky Barnes #how do they do this? #especially with how often they fight#they deserve a lot of recognition for that #they feel more pain!!! #it is awful!!!!

  
[Profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/13/592t.jpeg)

**StarsandStripes_not_StarsorStripes**

Yes, all of our senses are enhanced, and you hit the nail right on the head. While a lot of it is extremely useful, especially in battle, there are so many major disadvantages. For example, Sam likes to make fun of our inability to eat spicy food. So many spicy foods are so good, but so hard to eat! We’re working on building up our tolerance, but it’s a slow process!

#Captain America needs a hug #and a better spice tolerance


	49. Poor Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a comment made by David123456789! It was made a long time ago, but here it is! Hope you all enjoy!

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/07a8.jpeg)

**Thisiswhyimnotcreating**

So recently I was thinking, with the fact that we’re looking back at the Hydra reveal with all the information, we can get a better idea of just how crazy and awful the Hydra reveal was for Steve. Because we all need more reasons to hug Steve!

First of all, SHIELD was an organization that Peggy, the person that gave Steve away on his wedding day, and a very close friend, started, and was the director of for many decades. Steve had, by his count, destroyed all of Hydra’s bases and leaders personally only about two years ago, and he had to find out that SHIELD was completely infested with Hydra agents, up to the very top, aka Pierce.

There’s also the fact that practically since he woke up from the ice, he was in the care of, and worked for SHIELD. It’s known from the files that he went on many missions with the STRIKE team, which were all very loyal Hydra agents, and went on a lot of integral missions for Hydra. I can’t imagine finding out that these people that I fought with for two years, who I would trust my life to in battle, are awful people that are Nazis and part of an organization that I died to stop! And then he would have to worry about which missions he went on possibly served Hydras interests... in short, extremely awful!

And that’s not even the last of it! While being attacked by a Hydra agent, that Hydra agent took off his mask and revealed the face of Bucky, his boyfriend since he was seventeen, the person he married, the person that he died to join. And then Bucky tried to kill him multiple times!

And later, he figured out that not only did Bucky not remember him at all, but the Hydra agents he thought were his friends, had been torturing, and going on missions with Bucky! And then he had to read all the files on all the torture Bucky had been through in the seventy years that he was in the ice!

I have no clue how he dealt with all that, especially in the timeline of about three days! I can’t imagine enduring all of that, then having to put on a straight face for the press in the wake of all that! Steve deserves all the hugs!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #how did he not go completely insane? #Poor Steve


	50. Steve is busy

[Profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/ozx4.jpeg)

**Sergeant_Barnes1917**

I am really curious about the secret project that Steve announced on Twitter, saying that it would hopefully help a lot of people, and was inspired by someone from “that specific hashtag,” aka, us. I have no clue how any of us could have inspired a project that will help a lot of people, even if we are closer to him than most civilians. I have no clue how he’s doing all this, dealing with a major legal case, being a superhero, dealing with mental health issues, and finding time for this project! The super serum probably helps a bit, but still!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers

  
[Profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/foq0.jpeg)

**Bucking_orders**

It takes a lot of late nights unfortunately. But the rest of the Avengers have been helping, especially because they’re a big part of it! That’s all the clues you’ll be getting though, so don’t try to get any more!

There will be an interview that will be made available in a month that introduces the project, explains our reasoning for it, that kind of thing, so get ready!

#Captain America needs a hug


	51. Some jokes are true

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/zug3.jpeg)

**America’s_ass1918**

So me and one of my friends were talking about Steve, and his taste for awful jokes, stuff like that, and she suggested that he might make a lot of old man jokes, telling villains to “get off my lawn,” that kind of thing. I found it hilarious, and joked that Steve would tell the Avengers that “in his day, he had to walk uphill both ways in the snow to fight villains!”

The thing is, that’s kind of true in a way. When Steve and Bucky were with the Howling Commandos, they would go on missions into enemy territory, but from everything I know, they couldn’t just be airdropped to the Hydra bases, with how well defended they were. Apparently they were dropped as close as possible to the base, then they made their own way to the bases. The thing is, they were high in the northern hemisphere, where snow is relatively common, and there were a decent amount of mountains in the area. Add that to the fact that they walked a significant portion of the routes, and Steve and Bucky could actually say, with no exaggeration, that they walked up mountains in the snow to fight villains in their day. I can’t help but find it hilarious!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #White Wolf #Bucky Barnes #it’s a bad joke #but it’s true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter after hinting about something cool in the last one, but it will happen next week I promise!


	52. Steve has body image issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! In honour of this series’ first birthday, I’m posting an extra chapter, plus a side story! (Read the side story first, this won’t make much sense otherwise) don’t worry, the regular Saturday chapter will still be going up!

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/93nu.jpeg)

**Historically_accurate_gays**

So I’m honestly crying after watching the video. To think that I was the one that inspired this amazingness, even partially... if this is the only impact I make on this world, I will die happy. And to know that someone that’s basically universally acknowledged as one of the most gorgeous people on earth, is still insecure about his appearance? That’s... mind boggling, and actually kind of encouraging! I may not think I’m attractive, but for all I know, a lot of other people might like how I look!

And the charity that the Avengers founded, Superhero’s Aren’t Perfect, I have a feeling that it’s going to help a lot of people, partially just because it exists, and the calendar! The fact that they are all so involved in this idea, so willing to show their weak points, just so normal people can be helped mentally is incredible! I just can’t believe that this is real!

And Steve talking about how they’re trying to get diversity in the Avengers, that he finds it important to make sure kids have role models like them is just so amazing too! I would truly love to have someone like me in the actual Avengers! I just can’t stop gushing and being so emotional about this, because of how incredible and unbelievable it is!

I’m so sad that Steve has body image issues, just like me, but it’s so incredible how he can use that experience to help others! If Steve is reading this, I honestly love you for saying all that personal stuff, it means so much to me, and so many others with issues like that! If you need some encouragement or whatever, I’d love to talk with you! Thank you so much for being brave enough to share that!🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #body image issues #mental health #so encouraging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of the love you’ve given me and this story! I truly don’t say it enough, but your comments and love absolutely make my day, and fuel me to write even more! I can’t believe that this story has 145 subscribers, 500 kudos, and 47 bookmarks! I love that you guys love this story!
> 
> In honour of this birthday, I want to ask you guys what your favorite part of this story is! It could be a specific plot point, a type of chapter, a specific topic, maybe a character or a side story! I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Unfortunately, this story definitely will be finished before it’s second birthday, I only have so many ideas to write! Of course, you can always suggest ideas of your own, though I can’t promise they’ll end up in the story.
> 
> I love you all, and I can’t wait to see what you like best!😘


	53. Who knew?

[Profile picture](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/zug3.jpeg)

**America’s_ass1918**

I truly never thought that this would be happening. This is such an incredible thing that Steve and Bucky did, that brought hope to so many people, and I can’t thank them enough! When I came back from work to find my sister in tears and insisting that I watch the video, I was very worried. She’s struggled with body image issues for so many years, but this has helped her a surprising amount! She definitely has a long way to go, it’s not like she’s been healed by this or anything, but actually seeing the excerpts from the calendar online, knowing that so many people that she admires and was jealous of, body-wise, are nowhere near perfect, just like her, has really been helping her. On November, Natasha’s month, one of the things she said was that it is basically impossible to have a uterus and a perfectly flat stomach, which my sister had never heard before, and is really helping her. In short, I am super incredibly grateful for this project, and they’re already changing lives just by announcing the project, and doing the interview.

Also, I had never really heard of chronic pain or illness being a thing that existed, my family’s been lucky enough to avoid that fate, and I was horrified when I found out about it! Steve’s description of it really struck me, made me think. I will definitely be supporting the Sarah Rogers foundation as much as I can!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #body image issues #its helping so much already! #i can’t believe it!


	54. My dad gets it now

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/877b.jpeg)

**The_White_Hat**

I still can’t believe that this is real! So as some of you might know, I have some pretty major chronic pain, but unfortunately my dad doesn’t believe me, thinks that I’m over exaggerating it. He thinks that I need to be more of a man and that it can’t be that bad. Then he watched the interview.

I was at school when it was released, so I couldn’t watch it right away, but my dad was home from work so he could work on the basement, so he watched it while he was taking a break. After he watched that video, he actually asked me what my pain was like, and properly listened to me instead of brushing it off. Captain America has always been his hero, and he’s not one of the people who read the comics often, he’s one of the people that has heard stories about Steve firsthand, like, his mom was a dancer on the Captain America propaganda circuit before he went to war, and his dad was a soldier that was saved by Steve, he knows that the propaganda wasn’t everything. Now that he knows that Steve, who is incredibly badass and tough, had chronic pain, and it isn’t something that happens because you’re weak, he’s been a lot more supportive!

Put simply, I’ve been having a really great few days, and not just because my dad is so much more supportive! Just to know that Steve gets it, that he’s been through it too and could rise above it and still fight bullies when he was small was inspirational. And when he actually looked into the camera and said that he gets it, that he supports us? I nearly cried. He was so sincere, understanding, and caring. Just having all of my experiences said out loud, by someone so strong and influential, made it feel more real, like it’s justified now.

If Steve reads this; thank you from the bottom of my heart! I truly can’t say how happy I am that you did this, thank you so much!🤩

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #chronic pain #thank you Steve #can’t thank you enough


	55. All of Steve’s ailments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is an analysis of Steve’s ailments as told by canon. Unfortunately, most of the info we have on such ailments is those army intake forms, which we know that Steve was lying on so he could get into the army and are likely not true. 
> 
> Thankfully,  this post  breaks down what Steve’s ailments likely are, and why, so be sure to check that out so you can understand why I made some of the choices I did! It’s a fantastic jumping off point for writing pre-serum Steve! Of course, I did say that Steve had allergies and minor hearing loss, which the post said he likely didn’t, but 75% of people with asthma also have allergies, and minor hearing loss is a possible complication of a high fever, and with how many Steve had...
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by David123456789, who suggested it! If you have any other ideas for me, please let me know in the comments!

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/p4rk.jpeg)

**I_love_big_dogs_and_I_cannot_lie **

So my grandma was kind of mad that Steve or Bucky hadn’t told her that Steve was so miserable all the time when they were kids, but even Bucky hadn’t known the full extent of it until this century, so she understands. The thing is, she remembered a list of Steve’s ailments, and it’s actually ridiculous! I know that a lot of people have seen the list, it is in the museum exhibit after all, but I decided to do it a little differently. For one, that list is exaggerated, and wrong, as told to me by my grandma. From what my source has told me, when Steve was first put on tour, they exaggerated the list of medical issues for a better show, and a lot of the movies made in that time were the same. It was mostly for propaganda purposes, so they could show off how awesome America was, and how they would definitely win the war. Then, the serious historians came along, and had to try and figure out Steve’s actual ailments from that mess! I also decided to research this because medicine has always been an interest of mine, but I’ve never gotten the chance to pursue it (there’s no way I’m racking up ridiculous amounts of debt for that) so I decided to go into the actual implications of each one (with permission from the person this list belongs to, don’t worry!) Also, the medical innovations of this last century have been crazy and very prominent, so we tend to assume his ailments wouldn’t be hard to deal with, having modern medicine. I will not be assuming that, and will also be explaining the treatments in that time (with some help from you know who!)

So the list, in alphabetical order, is this, allergies, anemia, asthma, color blindness, hearing loss, a heart murmur, scoliosis, and stomach ulcers. And that isn’t even counting all the illnesses he got, which included scarlet fever and rheumatic fever, which could both easily kill, and cause numerous side effects, even years after having it! All of that resulted in him getting sick with every illness that crossed his path, easily getting tired and out of breath, and if you add his proclivity for going after bullies and getting injured, he had some kind of issue affecting him at all times.

Steve was mildly allergic to both dogs and cats, and got hay fever, which was mostly treated by staying away from the allergen. Fortunately, Steve was only mildly allergic, so it was never life threatening unless he had other issues at the same time. The first proper medicine for allergies was discovered in 1937, but it was very expensive, so it was never really an option. Fun fact: 75% of asthmatics have allergies of some kind!

Anemia is simple enough, the likely cause being a low quality diet which would lead to a deficiency in iron or other nutrients. It can cause fatigue, weakness, irregular heartbeats, shortness of breath, headaches, and more. This wasn’t diagnosed until Steve was examined by Erskine before he got the serum, because the tests for it were time consuming and expensive, and most of those symptoms were just seen as symptoms of his other ailments.

Asthma is a lot more complicated, and the treatments back then were a lot less effective and a lot more expensive! So we probably all know someone with asthma, and the basic explanation is that the muscles along the tubes that bring air into your lungs constrict, so you bring in less air, and, if left untreated, and the attack is long enough, can lead to death by suffocation. Nowadays, with modern inhalers, we can just use an inhaler, and often go right back to doing whatever caused the attack. However, when Steve was a kid, and even when he was an adult, inhalers were not widely available. The closest thing were nebulizers, which were mostly large ones for hospital use, or very expensive personal ones that were much less effective than modern ones. The main treatments that Steve used in that time were either to relax and focus on breathing (which only worked to a certain extent) or asthma cigarettes. Yes I know, cigarettes for treating asthma! They didn’t use nicotine though, they used stramonium leaves, and when burned, the smoke would temporarily ease the effects of asthma. Unfortunately, they were still expensive, though not nearly as expensive as the other methods, so Steve couldn’t rely on them. Because of that, he had to be incredibly careful with all kinds of physical activity, and was supposed to stay inside most of the time to reduce the chances that he could get an attack. It was incredibly limiting, and in that time period, just having asthma was a debilitating ailment!

Steve’s color blindness wasn’t something he was born with, it actually happened when he was eleven. He had a high fever, but insisted that he could go to school anyway (a tradition of stubbornness and recklessness that continues to this day). While he was at school, he fainted and hit his head on the floor. He ended up having scarlet fever, which eventually turned into rheumatic fever! He nearly died, like, call the priest to do the last rites, almost died, and became color blind. The thing is, the type of colour blindness he got is called tritanopia, which means that he saw only red, blue, and of course, black and white. I guess he really was destined to be Captain America!

[Here’s a diagram of normal sight vs tritanopic sight](https://zupimages.net/up/20/38/6j9n.jpeg)

Another thing that happened due to that stretch of fevers is that he got some minor hearing loss. Nothing too debilitating, but definitely inconvenient with how many other issues that he had! It’s definitely one of the ailments that was exaggerated by people to make the serum transformation look even more dramatic than it already was!

A heart murmur is basically whooshing or swishing sounds in your heartbeat cycle due to turbulent blood near the heart. In Steve, it would likely be caused by the valves in his heart being damaged by rheumatic fever (like so many other issues). Symptoms are often dizziness, chest pain, chronic cough, shortness of breath... as you can see, so many of Steve’s ailments caused similar effects, which I would assume would make the effects even worse!

Steve’s scoliosis (which is basically an odd curvature of the spine) was also very minor. It did slowly get worse as he got older, but it was never anything that was easy to see. It did causeconstant pain in his back (especially because he was constantly hunched over his art) but it was pretty minor, and another thing the museum curators exaggerated to make the transformation look even more dramatic.

Stomach ulcers were a relatively common diagnosis, but it’s entirely possible that it could have been just chronic stomach pain. There weren’t exactly a lot of tests for that kind of thing, and Steve couldn’t afford to go to the doctor for every little thing. With how sick Steve got, and all his other ailments, it wouldn’t be surprising if he had chronic stomach pain. But, stomach ulcers are caused by a bacteria, so with the poor sanitation of that period, the cramped conditions of the apartments he lived in, and his terrible immune system, it was definitely possible. It honestly could have been either.

Scarlet fever was a bacterial illness that was quite common in the 20’s and 30’s. Nowadays, it’s much less serious due to modern medicine, but back then, (and especially because he wasn’t exactly well off) it would have been a lot worse. It’s symptoms are a nasty rash, a fever, sore throat, and sometimes nausea and a headache. Once the person is recovered, there can still be complications that pop up later, some of which are also effects of other ailments of Steve. Of course, if scarlet fever isn’t properly treated, it can lead to another of Steve’s illnesses; rheumatic fever.

Rheumatic fever can have a lot of different symptoms, and different people have varying symptoms, which sometimes change over the course of the infection. All of the symptoms result from inflammation in the heart, skin, joints, or central nervous system. Symptoms like, fever, painful and tender joints, chest pain, heart murmur, fatigue, a rash, or even jerky, uncontrollable body movements. But that’s only the symptoms when he’s sick, even when it’s gone, it can later cause permanent damage to the heart, like weakening the muscle, an irregular heartbeat, or even heart failure!

In short, while the list of Steve’s ailments is highly exaggerated and wrong, the actual list is still very deadly, especially in Steve’s time, when he didn’t have a whole lot of money. Remember, back then, asthma by itself was a deadly disorder, then add that to all his other ailments, and his constant fighting of bullies, and it’s basically a miracle that he survived to twenty, much less twenty-five, which is when he got the serum!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #steve was very sick #and very stubborn #he got his “last rites” three times! #and somehow he survived! #hes very lucky #and thank god for Bucky #without him Steve wouldn’t be alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I skipped last weeks posting date, but I’ve been feeling really unmotivated to write lately (partially because I’ve been sleeping in the living room while our basement is being redone) For a while, this chapter was being written a sentence at a time, because I would write something, then my brain would immediately redirect me to something else. As another example, I have a one shot that has been finished for about three weeks, but I have yet to start the final edit.
> 
> I managed to get my butt in gear though (partially thanks to some free poutine I got at work) and I will make sure that these chapters come out on time in the future. Thank you all so much for reading my rambling, and I hope you enjoyed!


	56. That must hurt!

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/bh7u.jpeg)

**Marie_Antoinettes_dress **

I honestly can’t believe that some unidentified enemies attacked the Avengers while they were helping out at a place that was destroyed while they were kicking ass! Like, they were helping people out, assisting the crews in cleaning it up, and some asshole decided to attack them then?! Like how much of a jerk can you be? And the Avengers are reporting to the World Security Council to keep up transparency, but do they really have to do it right after a battle? You’d think they’d get some time to eat, nap, and patch themselves up at least, after saving so many people! They weren’t even wearing their superhero outfits, with all the protection those have!

Did you guys see that one video clip of Steve doing a baseball slide over a gravel road in his jeans and it tearing up his leg really badly? Well I just saw a clip that one of my internet friends got, of Steve coming out of the side door of the WSC’s headquarters, leaning on Bucky, and hobbling badly, with his jeans still torn up, but his leg healed up. The thing is, his leg looked weird, and when I looked closer, I saw weird bumps on his leg, which I’m pretty sure is the gravel, now healed under his skin!!! I even saw some darker dots that could be gravel that has been healed around! So, judging by the stories shared on this hashtag, he probably stubbornly insisted that they go to the WSC to report immediately, instead of stopping to get the gravel out beforehand. That means he would have had to make a report to the WSC while feeling himself heal around the gravel in his leg! Ouch!

The thing is, I’ve learned a few things about Steve from this hashtag, for one, Steve said himself that painkillers often don’t work on him, and his sense of touch in enhanced as well. That means that not only will he have to have his leg cut open to extract the gravel, but it could possibly feel twice as painful for him as it would be for any other person, and also not be able to use painkillers to make it less painful! I literally can’t think of a way it could be worse!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #that must have hurt! #and it probably hurt worse to take it out! #attacking them while fixing things? #really? #is is possible for them to get worse? #they weren’t even wearing their suits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, it is highly unlikely that Steve’s body would push the gravel out while it healed, I actually posted a theory [ here](%E2%80%9C) that explains why it wouldn’t. And yes, I did post it specifically so this chapter could make more sense!


	57. Someone new

[Profile picture ](https://zupimages.net/up/20/11/tkrv.jpeg)

**Awesome_howling_commandos**

Wow, I am really regretting living in New Jersey now! I mean, I know that Steve expected that, (he has an incredible hatred of New Jersey which is absolutely hilarious) but still! We got one attack, then, while the Avengers are helping out with cleanup later, we were attacked again! The one good thing that came from this was that I could actually speak to Steve and Bucky when they started cleanup, because I was already helping out there. Even though we talk a lot about the real Steve Rogers here, and I got information on the actual Steve from my grandpa, it was still so weird to see him and Bucky in person. The moment I mentioned my grandpa though, they asked if I was @Awesome_howling_commandos, and knowing that they know me is pretty weird! Luckily, I had moved on, and wasn’t anywhere near the attack when it did happen.

The first attack was really weird though, mostly because when the Avengers showed up, it looked like the leader of the group made a speech, and then a whole bunch of mist was released all over. It didn’t seem to effect anyone, even though the group seemed to expect that to happen, so the Avengers easily kicked their butts, but not without some destruction. The weirdest thing that happened because of it was that in a few places, (mostly houses) there was an odd black crumbly substance found, which contained carbon, nitrogen, phosphorus, and strangely enough, selenium. Selenium is pretty rare, so that was pretty crazy, but that was the extent of the effects that weren’t reported on the news. Then, just a few days later, when the Avengers come around to help out with the destruction, we’re attacked again! I guess it was just that almost all the Avengers were there and in their civilian clothes, not expecting it, but really? Did we really need another attack on the same place?!

I did see something else that didn’t make it onto the news though, what looked like a young superhero! She looked pretty young, but she seemed to have the power to change her shape and size, kind of like Ant-Man, but without the suit. She actually made only her hands bigger in order to gently lower a toppling building to the ground! With Spider-Man (who looks to be a lot younger than he claims he is), and now this kid, it looks like they might need to set up some kind of junior league for superheroes, keep these kids safe, but continue to train them if they want it. Some people may say that kids shouldn’t be anywhere near superheroes period, but if the kids are determined enough to do it, there’s no way they’ll submit to people telling them to wait until they’re older!

#Captain America needs a hug #Captain America #Steve Rogers #we need a junior Avengers league! #why attack New Jersey twice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Ms. Marvel is added to the roster! Please tell me if there are other Inhumans in the comics or otherwise that I could add! (Preference for younger ones, the future junior league could use a few more members!) I got all of my information on Inhumans and Ms. Marvel from a wiki, so some things might be a bit weird about it, please correct me if I’m wrong about something!
> 
> And now for something unrelated to the story: If you are the author of a fic or series that I follow that has updated recently, and are used to me posting long comments about it, sorry for not doing so during the past few days! I’m aware that it’s probably not a big deal, but I feel guilty for not doing it, and know as a writer just how encouraging comments can be. My writing has just been a bit sporadic recently, going from writing 5.5k words in a day, to not being able to get my brain to write so much as a comment, so it’s not that I didn’t like the story, my brain was just being stubborn! 
> 
> (And please comment on as many fics as you can, no matter who they are written by, comments are incredibly encouraging!)


End file.
